


In search for the one

by A_song_for_the_last_day



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_song_for_the_last_day/pseuds/A_song_for_the_last_day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' No, no! It's not that I think there isn't a one for you.' Bilbo said, finally coming out of his laughing fit. ' Although I wonder underneath which stone she's been hiding all this time.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Smaug has been defeated and Erebor is restored back into it's former glory, another task lays on the shoulders of Thorin.  
> Now things in his kingdom have settled down a bit, he has to find someone he can continue the line of Durin with.  
> With Bilbo by his side as his advisor, he travels trough middel earth in search for a suitable spouse.  
> But what will happen when he realizes his one has been under his nose the entire time?
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All credit goes to Tolkien.   
> Contains future Baggenshield.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the lonely mountain, shining it's last rays of light on the city of Dale.   
Bilbo Baggins was lazily curled up in a chair next to the hearth, reading one of his beloved books.  
It had been a while since he had the chance to read, the last time he actually touched a book was when he was still in the Shire, which was at least a year and a half ago.   
There was a simple explanation for that, Bilbo just hadn't found the time to read between slaying a dragon, defending Erebor in battle and rebuilding the kingdom with it's city.   
Bilbo was content all the hard work was behind him and he had found the pleasures of reading once again.   
Luckily for him, Erebor had a big library.  
  
The hobbit looked up when he heard a few soft knocks on the door, closing his book before his visitor came in.  
' Reading again, I assume?' The blue eyed dwarf asked when he entered the room.  
Bilbo nodded. ' I need to get my daily dose of adventure somewhere.'   
A soft smile did spread on the dwarf's face as he sat down across Bilbo.  
' Can I have a little of your precious reading time, master Baggins?' He asked. ' I want to discuss some things with you.' ' It's Bilbo, can you please just call me Bilbo?' The hobbit replied. ' But go ahead, what did you want to discuss?'   
The freshly renewed dwarven king suddenly didn't seem very comfortable being in the same room as Bilbo was, but he did his very best to hide it.   
' Well, now Erebor and Dale are restored in their former glory and everything has settled down a bit...' Thorin started, his eyes carefully observing the hobbit's face. ' I should find somebody with whom I can continue the line of Durin.'  
The hobbit's hazel eyes grew wide by this announcement and a little chuckle came out of his mouth.   
' So, are you thinking about someone?' Bilbo asked, trying to keep the conversation going.  
' No, I haven't found my one yet.' The dwarf replied softly. ' And I could use a little help finding her.'  
Bilbo was pretty surprised the dwarven king was discussing his love life with him, nevertheless he had to hold back another chuckle.   
' Why don't you ask Dwalin?' Bilbo proposed. ' He knows you well enough, he could help you.'   
' Dwalin is a fool when it comes to love, Bilbo. You know that just as well as I do.' Thorin replied. ' He's about as useful an orc would be if you need advice about stuff like that.'   
' What about Ori? He's a romantic.'   
' For the love of Mahal, Bilbo, he would try to pair me up with every girl in this kingdom.' Thorin said as he started to walk trough the room. ' No, I need someone who I can trust with this, someone who would take this task seriously, someone like... you.'   
' I beg you pardon.'   
' I'd like you to accompany me on this quest to find a worthy spouse.' The dwarf repeated. ' If you'd like, of course.'   
To Thorin's surprise the hobbit started laughing, he laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, rolled over the floor with his hand on his stomach and tears streaming down his face.  
' What in Durin's name is so funny?' Thorin asked, watching the hobbit as he rolled over the ground laughing.   
It was quite a sight actually, but at the moment Thorin didn't appreciate the laughing fit Bilbo didn't seem to come out of.  ' You want me to... to help you... find a girl?' Bilbo laughed. ' One that's... that's suitable to continue the line... the line of Durin with?'  
' Yes, what's so funny about that?'   
' It's a ridiculous thought!' The hobbit cried out in laughter. ' Me finding you a suitable spouse!? Come on Thorin, is this a joke?'   
' No, it isn't.' The dwarf said. ' But you obviously don't think there's someone out there for me.'   
' No, no! It's not that I think there isn't a one for you.' Bilbo said, finally coming out of his laughing fit. ' Although I wonder underneath which stone she's been hiding all this time.'   
' Thank you very much.' Thorin replied, visibly hurt by Bilbo's comment.   
He walked over to the window and started to stare down on his kingdom.   
Bilbo immediately was sorry for making the comment and walked over to the dwarf.   
' There will be someone out there for you, Thorin.' Bilbo said as he laid his hand on the dwarf's shoulder. ' There has to be.'  
' But you won't help me...' Thorin concluded, turning his head to face the hobbit.   
' If you want me to help you, I will.' Bilbo sighed, capturing the dwarf's blue eyes with his hazel ones. ' But I'm warning you, I'm not much of a counselor.'   
' You will do great.' Thorin said, sparks dancing in his eyes. ' Think about it as an upgrade, from burglar to adviser.'   
' Does that upgrade include a raise in salary or another contract?' Bilbo asked smiling.   
' If you want some gold in return, you can have it. As for the contract, there is none.' Thorin replied while he rubbed through the hobbits brown hair. 'This will be out of your own free will, Bilbo Baggins. I won't push you into this.'   
Bilbo shook his head. ' I don't want anything expect for a course Thorin one on one.'   
The dwarf looked at the hobbit with wonder. ' What do you need that for?'   
' Well if I want to succeed in this hopeless task, I need to know some things about you, master dwarf.' Bilbo answered before he started laughing again.   
Thorin started smiling by the hobbits laughter and with a ' What am I getting myself into.' he left the room.


	2. Thorin one on one

All twelve dwarfs already had arrived when Bilbo entered the room.

It was one of the rooms that laid in the forgotten parts of Erebor, one of the rooms that wasn't used by the dwarfs.

Kili and Fili had come up with this room when Bilbo had asked all twelve of them for a meeting.

A meeting with only one important subject, which was Thorin.

In order to help the dwarf with finding his one, he needed to know what Thorin did want when it came to a suitable spouse.

And who else could tell him better then the twelve dwarfs who had accompanied him on the quest to take back Erebor.

' I'm glad you are all here.' Bilbo started speaking. ' I assume the most of you know why I asked you to attend this meeting and what it will be about.'

The dwarfs stared at him curiously, mumbling to each other in soft voices.

' Honestly lad, we have no idea why you summoned us here.' Balin spoke. ' But if you'd wish to enlighten us, maybe we could help.'

The hobbit was surprised by this answer, he thought Thorin at least would have told his kin about his search for a possible spouse, but clearly he didn't.

' You don't know what I'm talking about?' Bilbo asked, getting weak on the legs. ' None of you know?'

' No.' The dwarfs mumbled in unison.

The halfling knew this could be a problem, if Thorin didn't tell his kin himself he probably didn't want them to know.

And who was he to tell them something Thorin wouldn't tell them himself?

' What do you know, master Baggins, that hasn't reached our ears yet?' Dwalin asked curiously.

' Well, I'm not sure I'm the one who has the right to tell you this...' Bilbo mumbled. ' Could all of you keep a secret?'

' Yes, sure.' All off the dwarfs replied. ' Our lips are sealed.'

' It's about Thorin.' Bilbo started.

' What is uncle up to?' Kili immediately asked.

' Hush, let the hobbit speak.' Balin said as he softly hit Kili's head with his hand.

' Our king of Erebor wants to find his one.' Bilbo blurted out. ' And he asked me to help him find her. So I was hoping you could help me.'

' Uncle wants to get married?!' Kili shouted. ' Why didn't he tell us that?!'

' And he's asking you to help him?!' Balin yelled. ' Why not Dwalin? They have been friends since they where children!'

' Oh no, he shouldn't ask me!' Dwalin replied, raising his voice to be heard above the tumult. ' I'm not very useful when it comes to matters of the heart!'

' What about me?!' Ori shouted. ' I'm the romantic one of this kin, I could easily find him a girl!'

Bilbo, who was getting slightly worried to be discovered with so many dwarfs shouting at each other, climbed up on a chair before he used his voice. ' Quit it! All of you!'

The dwarfs stopped shouting immediately, all of them staring at the yelling hobbit.

' Because Thorin didn't tell you about this, I assume he didn't want you to know.' Bilbo said. ' So I recommend strongly he doesn't find out about this! Now can anyone tell me what Thorin would look for in a spouse?'

' He wants... he needs... she has to...!' The dwarfs started talking through each other, making it hard for Bilbo to pick up any of it.

' Please stop this!' He shouted. ' Tell me what you want to tell me, but wait for your turn! Who's first!?'

Dwalin raised his hand and Bilbo nodded to him, making clear that he could go first.

' I think Thorin needs someone who looks soft on the outside, but has a courageous heart.' The rough eying dwarf said.

' Soft on the outside, but courageous.' Bilbo repeated. ' Got that. Who's next?'

' No, he needs someone who looks courageous at the outside but has a big heart and a soft spot.' Ori brought in.

' We keep coming back at courageous.' Bilbo said. ' Keep going. What more do you have for me?'

' He needs a woman who can cook.' Bombur said. ' Being king of Erebor is hard work and he needs a good meal on the table every single night.'

' That's not entirely relevant to the subject, Bombur.' Bilbo replied. ' But thanks anyway.'

' Don't mind him lad, food is Bombur's true love.' Bifur said, making all the dwarfs laugh.

' What more do you have for me?' Bilbo asked, trying to keep the subject on Thorin.

' I think uncle needs someone who is courageous.' Fili brought in. ' Someone who dares to go against his wishes, but still has a caring heart.'

' And it sure wouldn't hurt if she where pretty.' Kili filled in.

' Good, we are going really well.' Bilbo encouraged them. ' Keep going.'

' What in Durin's name is going on in here?!'

Bilbo turned around, his eyes growing wide out of surprise when he saw who had entered the room.

' Hello uncle.' Kili said cheerfully. ' We where just discussing what kind of girl would be suitable for you.'

' Bilbo...' Thorin said, anger lingering in his voice.

The hobbit shivered underneath the dwarf's angry gaze, they where busted, so busted.

' Finding a suitable candidate to be my one is only the concern of me and my adviser.' Thorin snarled while he grasped Bilbo at his arm. ' Although my adviser seems to think about that otherwise. All of you, leave! Get out from underneath my eyes!'

The dwarfs left the room as fast their feet could carry them, only Bilbo had no way to go, since the king was still having a hold on his arm.

' You!' He growled as he finally released the pour hobbit. ' What did you think you where doing?!'

' I just wanted some help with this impossible task you gave me.' Bilbo replied, rubbing his arm where the dwarf had squeezed him. ' Besides, I thought they knew about this.'

' Why did you agree with helping me if you still think it's impossible?' Thorin asked, gazing down on the hobbit, his eyes now filled with pain.

' I don't think it's impossible, Thorin. It's just... I don't know you that well.' Bilbo replied. ' And it seemed a hell of a lot easier if I only could get some help.'

' Why didn't you ask me?' Thorin asked curiously. ' I could have told you what I searched for in a girl.'

' You don't open up to people much... which might be a problem in finding a suitable spouse.' The hobbit answered. ' I didn't dare to ask you.'

At this the dwarf raised an eyebrow. ' Are there other things about me that might be a problem in finding a suitable spouse?'

' Well, you don't laugh often... I actually barely see you smile.' Bilbo replied. ' You can be a little harsh on people some times and then there is your damned temper, which you really should learn how to control.'

' I do laugh and I can smile.' Thorin defended himself. ' I will show you.'

The dwarf's lips curled up a little, the sight made Bilbo smile.

' What?' Thorin asked. ' Not good?'

' You looked like someone who has an ache on his teeth.'

' For the sake of Mahal, what more do you want from me!?' Thorin snarled.

' Watch that temper, Thorin.' Bilbo replied, still smiling.

The dwarf sighed. ' What did they tell you?'

' Bombur was talking about a girl that can cook. Because a good meal is very important.' Bilbo said. ' The others mostly talked about someone who's courageous.'

A smile appeared on Thorin's face, a real one this time, one that reached his eyes and made his entire face glow.

' See, that's what I'm talking about.' Bilbo said. ' That's a real smile.'

The dwarven king chuckled. ' Do you want to know what I'm looking for in my one?'

Bilbo nodded. ' It would be a big help if you only told me that.'

' I want someone who's courageous, who dares to go against my wishes, but stands by my side if needed.' Thorin said. ' Someone who has a big heart and is caring and it wouldn't hurt if she where pretty.'

' One – Zero for your nephews.' Bilbo replied stunned. ' They almost exactly described someone like that for you.'

' They must know me better then I thought they did.' Thorin said surprised. ' Maybe those two actually have something like a brain inside of their head.'

Bilbo smiled. ' Well I'm glad you told me.'

' Will this help you on your task?' Thorin asked smiling. ' Or do you still think it's impossible?'

' I will find you someone, Thorin Oakenshield.' The hobbit said as he caught the dwarf's blue eyes with his own. ' Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.'

 


	3. Preparations

' For the love of Mahal, Ori.' Thorin complained. ' Why is this necessary again?'

The redheaded dwarf was vigorously hopping around the dwarven king, measuring tape and thread in his hand, a needle between his lips.

Ori had burst into his room without knocking, pieces of cloth in his arms and armed with all his sawing material.

Then Ori practically had forced him to fit on the clothes he had made, clothes from which Thorin didn't even know they existed.

And now he was standing there, dressed in the black trousers and the gray shirt Ori had made him without his permission, wishing he had sewed the dwarf's hands together when he still had the chance.

The trousers and the shirt had been fine with him, but the waistcoat Ori had made him he found hideous.

The coat itself was black, but it was inserted with diamonds and gems, lots and lots of them.

Wearing it made him feel like an elf, way to shinny.

' Because you need to look presentable when you go out to find your one.' Ori answered his question, never stopping with making adjustments on the clothes. ' You are not going out in those rags you are so fond off, not on my watch. Now lift up your arms.'

Thorin sighed but did what he was asked, he knew well enough complaining was not an option.

' Don't you think women will be lining up only by hearing the name Thorin Oakenshield?' Bilbo asked as he walked in.

Thorin smiled when the halfling entered the room and when he was sure Ori couldn't see it he mouthed. ' Save me.'

Bilbo shook his head, then smiled at the sight of the dwarven king being used as a dress up doll.

Thorin glared at him when it became clear Bilbo wasn't going to help him.

' I'm sure they will. As long they only hear his name and see him. ' Ori replied, a little smile around the corner of his lips. ' But Bilbo, have you ever met him?'

Bilbo nodded. ' I sure did.'

' I mean, if he doesn't get it from his charm, he has to get it from his looks, right?' Ori continued.

' I can still hear you, Ori. I'm not deaf.' Thorin said aggrieved. ' Besides, I can be quite charming.'

Ori exchanged a short glance with Bilbo before they both started laughing.

Thorin looked at the dwarf and the hobbit, not exactly knowing what they where laughing about, but he had the idea it was about him and to prevent giving them more to laugh about, he kept his mouth shut.

' You are all done.' Ori said when he putted in the final stitch. ' Now get out of those clothes before you get them all dirty.'

' At least they look good on you.' Bilbo said, a faint smile still around his lips. ' It could have been worse.'

Thorin slightly raised his eyebrow. ' You knew about this?'

' No, I swear, I had no idea.' The halfling quickly replied. ' Ori asked me to come here.'

' That's right, master Baggins.' The redheaded dwarf cheerfully chirped . ' Because it's your turn to try on your clothes. Let me get them for you.'

'My clothes? I don't need clothes. I have clothes.' Bilbo replied in wonder. ' I've got plenty of clothes . Why would I need more clothes?'

This time it was Thorin's turn to be amused.

' Because you are not coming with me in those rags you are so fond of.' Thorin said before letting out a chuckle. ' Welcome to the club, master Baggins.'

With this he earned a thumbs up from Ori before the dwarf left the room.

' My rags, master Oakenshield?' Bilbo asked aggravated.

' That's what Ori calls them.' Thorin replied. ' It's ridiculous really. I never asked him for this.'

' He's only trying to help you.' Bilbo defended the other dwarf.

' I know, I know. It's just...' Thorin sighed. ' Sometimes I can't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into.'

' You are not changing your mind, are you?' Bilbo asked, carefully eying the dwarven king.

' No, I'm not.' Thorin replied. ' It's just, they won't stop giving me advice on what would be good for me.'

' They only want the best for their king.' Bilbo said. ' In the end, it's still your choice.'

' Is it, Bilbo?' Thorin asked as he sat down on the bed. ' Because I'm getting the idea they want me to find someone who would be right for all of them.'

' And might that just be the reason you asked me to accompany you.' Bilbo replied, sitting down next to the dwarf and giving him a little pat on the shoulder. ' You should go for what your heart desires. No matter what the other dwarfs think.'

Thorin smiled. ' You've got a point there. You are not doing bad as an adviser. '

' I'll take that as a compliment.'

' It is a compliment.' Thorin replied, giving the halfling a soft push with his elbow. ' Don't get used to it.'

' I won't.' Bilbo said, smiling at the dwarf. ' But thank you anyway.'

' Thorin! What did I tell you about those clothes!' They heard as a very exasperated Ori came back into the room. ' Didn't I tell you to get out of them before you make them dirty!'

Bilbo and Thorin both rolled their eyes at the redheaded dwarf before they started laughing.

' It's not funny! Blood, sweat and tears to get those clothes finished! Take them off!' Ori demanded. ' And you Bilbo, get up and try these on!'

The redheaded dwarf pushed the clothes he was holding into Bilbo's arms, then waited for the hobbit to put them on.

Bilbo only stood there,not being comfortable in changing his clothes in front of Thorin and Ori.

' You can change your clothes in front of me, Bilbo.' The dwarven king said as he noticed the halfling wasn't planning to undress. ' When we are on our journey it will happen more often. Unless you are not going to wash yourself, which I strongly discourage. You better get used to it.'

' Can you please turn around?' Bilbo asked, his cheeks turning slightly red.

Thorin chuckled but did what Bilbo asked, not wanting to make the halfling more uncomfortable.

Bilbo quickly changed in the clothes Ori had given him, what made it able for the redheaded dwarf to start his work.

Thorin on the other hand still stood with his back turned towards Bilbo, taking all the time in the world to change back into his normal clothes.

Bilbo tried to focus on any other point in the room which wasn't Thorin's bare back.

Without much success, his gaze kept falling on the dwarf's muscular back and he couldn't help but wonder what his chest would look like.

' I can feel your eyes on my back, Bilbo.' Thorin said as he pulled on his shirt. ' You are not comfortable with me looking at you while you change. But you are clearly comfortable looking at me.'

' I'm sorry,... I didn't mean to...' Bilbo replied, he could feel how his face flushed red.

Thorin chuckled, then turned around again, his jaw dropping when he saw Bilbo in the clothes Ori had given to him.

Bilbo was dressed in a beige trouser which was accompanied by a gray shirt a little darker then his own.

On top of the shirt he had a light brown waistcoat and although Ori still was working on the clothes, Thorin found they looked perfect on Bilbo.

The clothes accentuated the hobbit's features perfectly and although he always had looked a little chubby, it became clear to Thorin, Bilbo actually was a bit muscled

' Is it that bad?' Bilbo asked when he saw Thorin's surprised face.

By this Thorin got snapped back into reality. ' No, it's perfect. I only was wondering why you get to wear those clothes and I am stuck with my elves costume.'

' It's not an elves costume, Thorin.' Ori mumbled. ' It's a perfect outfit for a king. Bilbo on the other hand is not a king, that's why he is getting this instead of what you have.'

' I like his clothes better.' Thorin pouted, sounding like a five year old who didn't get what he wanted.

' I don't care.' Ori simply replied. ' Master Baggins, you are all done. You can change again.'

This time Bilbo didn't ask Thorin to turn around, he just changed his clothes in front of the dwarven king.

He could feel Thorin's eyes on his bare chest, but Bilbo tried his best to ignore it.

After all Thorin had been right when he said this probably wouldn't be the last time they had to change in front of each other and he indeed better got used to it.

' Thorin, you make sure your hair has been washed before tonight.' Ori delegated while he gathered his sawing stuff. ' I will come back to braid your hair and beard properly.'

' Bilbo will do it.' Thorin quickly said.

He had enough of the redheaded dwarf for one day and every possible excuse was good enough to keep Ori away from him.

' I...' Bilbo tried to speak.

' He can't braid.' Ori protested. ' He will damage your hair.'

' He can, I taught him.' Thorin said calmly. ' You don't have to worry, my hair will be perfect before night falls.'

Bilbo looked at Thorin with wonder in his eyes, why was he lying to Ori? He couldn't braid at all.

Thorin caught the halfling's questioning gaze and gave him a little nod, trying to make clear he had to keep his mouth shut.

' Very well then.' Ori sighed, looking at the two of them with suspicion in his eyes. ' If you need me, you know where to find me.'

' Thorin, I can't braid.' Bilbo said softly when Ori had left the room.

' I know.' He replied smiling. ' Don't worry, I'll do it myself.'

' Why won't you let Ori do it?' Bilbo asked. ' He would love to do it.'

' Have you seen my clothes Bilbo?' Thorin asked as he pointed towards the little pile on his bed. ' He would do the same to my hair, he would stuff it with things that are shinny. Can you imagine that?!'

' If he finds out you did it yourself and he doesn't like it.' Bilbo started.

' He won't find out. We are leaving tomorrow morning.' Thorin interrupted. ' First stop is Dale. What makes me wonder. Do you have any idea how we are going to do this?'

' I have a plan. Don't worry.' Bilbo replied, a smile spreading over his face.

' Are you going to tell me about this plan?' Thorin asked hopefully.

' No.' Bilbo said. ' But I think you are going to like it. It's quick and easy. You will get to know the ladies of Dale in no time.'

' Now I'm getting slightly worried.' Thorin said. ' I think you should tell me.'

' You can fool Ori, Thorin Oakenshield.' Bilbo replied. ' But you can't fool me. Now go wash your hair and braid it properly before I send Ori back here.'

' Bilbo...'

' I'll see you in the morning.' Bilbo said as he left the room.

' Bilbo!'

As soon he was in the hallway Bilbo started laughing.

He wasn't sure if Thorin was going to like what he had in mind,he actually couldn't imagine the dwarf doing something like he was going to make him do.

Besides, there would follow more unpleasant things for the king to do, at least if he wanted to come back with a spouse by his side.

And when it came to finding the right one for Thorin, Bilbo had to keep all his options open.

* * *

 


	4. Dale

' You did what?!' Thorin roared. ' What where you thinking!?'

He wasn't really mad at the halfling, astonished was a better way to describe what he was feeling.

They had left Erebor that morning, chased by an outraged Ori who hadn't been quite happy with the way his hair was braided and the fact he wasn't wearing the coat he made him.

His hair was braided fine though, only not the way Ori would have liked it.

As they arrived in Dale they had been welcomed warmly by the dwarves and men who lived there.

The crowd that had been waiting at the side of the road had followed them to the city hall, where they had dismounted their ponies.

Once inside Thorin had settled himself in front of a window that looked out over the square, what made it able for him to observe the dwarves who passed by.

It was only when a group of dwarrows and dwarrowdams appeared at the door he realized he hadn't seen Bilbo since they had arrived at the city hall.

He had found the halfling standing in the room's doorway, a smile on his face that didn't promise anything good.

When he had asked the hobbit if he knew why the group of dwarves stood at the door, Bilbo had simply nodded.

It was only then, when it was to late to cancel the entire thing, Bilbo had revealed his genial plan.

' Speed dating.' Bilbo said again, the smile still on his face. ' It's perfect, like I said quick and easy.'

Bilbo did have no idea how the king would react, but he had figured his reaction would contain yelling at him.

He didn't care though, he had kept his plan a secret to avoid Thorin canceling it and at this point it was simply to late to blow off the entire thing.

And since he was practically forcing the dwarf into this, he could endure the scolding.

' Perfect!? You call this perfect!? Thorin snapped at the halfling. ' It's humiliating, that's what it is! Humiliating!'

He was trying hard not to get really mad at Bilbo, but the position the halfling had put him in made it almost impossible to control his temper.

' Then what are you going to do?' Bilbo asked. ' Sit in front of that window and wait until your one passes by? Then you can wait forever.'

' If that's what it takes.' Thorin replied, his voice still harsh. ' I will wait forever!'

' Fine then, you stubborn dwarf.' Bilbo said, his voice cold as he spoke. ' If you are not willing to try this, so be it. But you, not me, can tell those dwarves outside the speed dating has been canceled.'

Thorin got startled by the tone of Bilbo's voice, the coldness in it was undeniable and when he looked at the halflings face he could see Bilbo was disappointed.

He felt how his anger disappeared, making place for guilt.

Once again he had overreacted, he had asked the hobbit for help and that was exactly what Bilbo tried to do, helping him to find his one.

He knew sitting in front of a window wasn't going to work and he never would have thought about a plan like this.

Bilbo was right, he had to do something.

And although he would never admit it, he hated to disappoint the halfling.

He sighed. ' Let them in.'

' I thought you didn't want to do this.' Bilbo replied, trying his best to sound uninterested.

' Open the damn door, Bilbo.' Thorin said. ' Before I change my mind .'

A smile appeared on the halfling's face again and without another word he took off to open the door.

Giving in to the hobbits wishes certainly cleared his conscience, nevertheless Thorin couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

' Tell me, master Oakenshield.' Bilbo said as the dwarven king sat down next to him. ' Did you meet someone whom your heart desires?'

Bilbo had been observing the king while he was speed dating, carefully eying his facial expression and his body language.

Thorin didn't seem stressed out or annoyed by any of the ladies he had talked to that far, even better, he looked like he was enjoying the attention he was getting.

He had been relaxed and calm the entire time, a actual smile lighting up his face every now and then.

Bilbo loved it to see him like this, untroubled, having fun instead of being serious all the time.

Thorin smiled with his question. ' No, my heart does not desire one of them.'

' Then why are you sitting here with me and not with the next desirable bachelorette?' Bilbo asked, trying to give the dwarf a stern look and failing in it.

' I need a little break.' Thorin replied, trying not to laugh with the halfling's miserable attempt to look strict. ' And I can fill you in while I'm taking that break.'

' Enlighten me.' Bilbo said, after all he was pretty curious about the way things where going. ' You have five minutes, then I want you back with your bachelorettes.'

' You see the older lady?' Thorin asked as he gave a little nod to a dwarrowdam with gray hair. ' She loves knitting and when I told her she might be a little to old, she tried to hook me up with her daughters who are already married.'

' She what?' Bilbo asked stunned. ' Why would she do that?'

' She said one of her daughters being married into the royal line of Durin would pleasure her better then the botchers she has to call sons in law.' Thorin replied, shaking his head. ' She's unbelievable.'

Bilbo chuckled, then pointed at a brunette. ' What about her?'

' She's pretty, friendly, but when I asked what kind of things she loves to do she told me about her cats.' Thorin answered. ' She wouldn't stop talking about them, told me all of their names and where they like to be scratched.'

' No crazy cat lady for you, I can live with that.' Bilbo agreed.

' Then the blond one over there.' Thorin continued as he pointed towards the far left corner. 'She's nice, she's pretty and she does want kids.'

' What's wrong with her?' Bilbo asked, wondering what could possibly be a problem. ' You need someone who wants children, you do want an heir, right?' '

' She wants dozens of children. Dozens Bilbo!' Thorin replied, only the thought made him shiver. ' Can you imagine twelve little Thorin's crawling around Erebor? Twelve little Thorin's to run after and take care of.'

' Rather not.' Bilbo said, only imagining twelve baby Thorin's made him want to scream.

' Then the last one, she loves to talk about herself, but she is interesting.' Thorin continued. 'The only problem is, she's more interested in you.'

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in wonder. 'Well, we're not here for me.'

' Maybe you should talk to her.' Thorin proposed. ' She wasn't that bad.'

' I didn't think so.' Bilbo replied, he wasn't the one who needed a mate. ' Break's over. Time for you to meet the other bachlorettes.'

' And the first one would be me.' They heard someone say behind them.'

Goosebumps spread over Thorin's body, he knew that voice, it belonged to someone he hoped never to see again.

Bilbo turned around, giving Thorin no other choice then following his example.

Standing there was beautiful lady with raven black hair, her eyes green as emeralds, holding a glass of whine in her hand.

The moment Thorin laid eyes on her his heart sunk into his chest, his lungs refusing to take in air.

His eyes widened out of surprise and he wished he never had turned around to the voice he already found familiar.

Looking at her was like seeing a ghost, the rush of memories she brought with her made his stomach tighten.

' Thorin?' He heard Bilbo ask, but his voice sounded distant in Thorin's ears, like the halfling was on another frequency then he was.

Thorin narrowed his eyes, hoping the woman in front of him would disappear, that it was only his imagination playing tricks on him.

When it became clear she was real he pulled himself together, clearing his troth before he spoke, his voice calm but filled with disgust.

' Dalia.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tum... Tum... Tum...  
> Now who is this mistery woman? You'll find out in the next chapter.  
> She just popped into my head while writing this and well... got to take things as they come.  
> I don't know if speed dating excisted in that time, neither do I know if they had pets ( cats), but I needed them for the story, so if they didn't excist back then, please forgive me. :P  
> Well, I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review. ;)


	5. Dalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks :)   
> You guys are amazing.

' Oh, he can speak.' Dalia said, eying the dwarven king intensely. ' For a moment I thought you lost your tongue. It has been a long time, Thorin. I'm glad you still recognize me.'

Bilbo could see the struggle that followed on the dwarfs face, he was desperately searching for an answer but didn't seem to find one.

' How do you dare to come here? Where did you find the guts to show me your face after all you have done?' Thorin asked, his blue eyes blazing out of anger.

' I thought you'd be happier to see me.' Dalia pouted, absently passing her fingers through her black hair. ' But since you want to know the reason of my visit, I'd probably better come straight to the point.'

Bilbo looked at Thorin, who was still staring at the girl in anger, but there was something more underneath that mask of anger, something Bilbo recognized as pain.

' I heard you took Erebor back from the dragon.' Dalia said, her green eyes sliding over the dwarf. ' I want my part of the treasure.'

Thorin slightly raised his brow. ' You are not getting a part of Erebor's treasure.'

Bilbo kept silent, when it came to the gold and the jewelry that lay in Erebor he'd rather have nothing to do with it. He hadn't forgotten about the arkenstone and the events which had followed on it just yet.

He did wonder though, why Thorin's mood had changed so abruptly when Dalia showed up. Who was she? An old love of Thorin? A long lost family member? And why did she have such an effect on Thorin?

' It's rightfully mine, Thorin.' Dalia replied. ' I want my part of it.'

' You lost every right on that treasure when you pretended to be dead!' Thorin growled, trying to stay calm but having a very hard time with the attempt. ' You should have thought about that before you abandoned us!'

' I see you haven't changed at all over the years.' Dalia commented smiling. ' Still the same old greedy dwarf you were back then. I could have known the statement " people change" wouldn't be applicable on you.'

Thorin closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing regular.

Bilbo could see he was making an attempt not to spat out at the girl, although she was making it quite difficult for the king to stay calm.

He didn't like her, even though it was not in a hobbit's nature to immediately dislike someone or form an opinion on such short notice.

But she was torturing Thorin in a way he did not understand, giving Bilbo a hard time not to judge her as 'not nice at all'.

' Maybe I should take this. He's pretty adorable.' Dalia spoke as she tickled Bilbo underneath his chin. ' You never where fond of other creatures anyway. And he looks a bit like an elf. I would accept him as my part of the treasure and you could keep your dearly beloved gold.'

' Don't touch him!' Thorin snapped at her, barely able to restrain himself from slapping her hand away from Bilbo. ' He does as he wishes! He is not some object that's mine to give!'

A few dwarfs stared at them when Thorin raised his voice, but none of them noticed, all to tied up in their discussion.

' My place is next to Thorin, he's my king.' Bilbo said, his voice cold as he spoke. ' I do not wish to part from his side.'

' You'll regret that choice pretty soon, little one.' Dalia replied, a faint smile lingering around her lips. ' Ask his brother, he'll tell you what it's like to live in the shadow of Thorin Oakenshield.'

At this Thorin's jaw dropped, his eyes grew wide out astonishment and he felt how his heart shattered into a million tinny pieces.

' Oops, I forgot, you can't.' Dalia said, glaring at the dwarf. ' He's dead.'

Bilbo almost jumped when Thorin stood up and stormed outside without saying another word.

' Thorin Oakenshield, I'm not done with you yet!' Dalia yelled, trying to go after him.

She got stopped by Bilbo, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

He had enough of her hurting and humiliating words, he had enough of the pain she was putting Thorin trough.

' You are not going after him. You will leave him alone.' Bilbo said, capturing her gaze with his eyes. ' If I see your face around here, around Erebor or anywhere near to Thorin ever again, I will make sure you'll regret it.'

' Are you threatening me, hobbit?' She asked, piercing her green eyes into his.

' I'm only giving you a fair warning, miss.' Bilbo replied, then came down of his chair. ' And if I were you, I would take that warning to heart. Hobbit's might seem and be nice, but you do not want to cross one who's angry.'

Dalia looked at him like he was some kind of weird freak and he might be, but he wouldn't lett anyone mess around with the ones he cared for.

' It was my pleasure, miss.' Bilbo said as he started for the door. ' And I hope I never see you again'

With those words, Bilbo walked outside. Now he had to find Thorin , without an idea where the dwarven king possibly could have run off to.

Thorin walked through the streets of Dale without really knowing where he was or where he was going. He was to occupied with his feelings to notice his surroundings.

Anger, sadness, pain, grieve, all mixed up in his heart like a time bomb threatening to explode.

It had felt like she stabbed a hot blade right through his heart the moment she spoke his brother's name, she had torn open old wounds once again.

He wanted to strangle the little witch, he wanted her to beg him for her life as she was on the edge of unconsciousness.

Instead he had ran away, ignoring the wise words his father used to tell him.

A man never runs away from his problems, he faces them like he's supposed to.

If he had done that, if he would have faced his problems, he might have done something terribly stupid.

Thorin hated her, he hated the effect she had on him, he hated the way she once fooled them all.

And then asking him if she could have Bilbo, like he was some kind of pretty jewel she needed to have.

What kind of person did something like that?

He was proud of the halfling for going against her, for telling her he belonged at his side.

His little hobbit, who he had started to care for during their quest for Erebor.

Thorin couldn't imagine giving him away like a piece of junk.

Thinking about Bilbo he stopped dead in his tracks. He had left him with her, with the one person he hated the most.

With a person that could wind people around her finger and play with them like puppets on a string.

He had no other choice then to go back for him, even if it meant facing her again.

Thorin turned around, ready to go back to the city hall and saw him standing there.

The little halfling, his face, which was always an open book, filled with compassion, making Thorin feel utterly naked.

' Thorin...' Bilbo started, he couldn't find the words to speak any further.

Seeing Thorin standing there, broken and pained, made him feel useless, there was nothing he could do to take it away.

' Bilbo...' Thorin stated, relieve washing over him.

If the hobbit was here, he wasn't with her, which meant he was safe.

' Are you ok?' Bilbo asked , his hazel eyes gazing at the dwarf with worry.

Thorin wanted to tell him he was fine, he didn't want to look weak and vulnerable in front of the halfling, but he knew lying to him would be of no use since Bilbo could see straight through him. So he settled for the truth.

' No, I'm not.' Thorin answered with a cracked voice. ' I'm not ok.'

Bilbo got surprised by the king's honesty, he had expected him to say he was fine.

' She won't bother you anymore.' He said, trying to give Thorin something to be happy about. ' I talked to her.'

There was a faint sparkle of amusement in Thorin's eyes as he looked at Bilbo in wonder.

' Talking to her will not help. Although I appreciate your attempt.' Thorin replied as he sat down on a three branch. ' She doesn't listen to anyone, she only cares about herself.'

' May I be so rude to ask you who she is?' Bilbo asked, sitting down next to the dwarf, hoping he wouldn't snap at him for asking.

' She used to be my sister in law.' Thorin answered softly.

' She was married to your brother.' Bilbo concluded, looking up at the dwarf's face.

' Frerin married her, yes, she fooled him.' Thorin said. ' She fooled all of us, even me.'

Thorin shivered when the memories flooded back, memories that had haunted him in his dreams for so long.

' Frerin fell in love with Dalia the moment he saw her.' Thorin started. ' He was convinced she was his one and we all loved her. She was friendly, she was smart, she was a perfect choice. At least, that's what we thought.'

Thorin fell silent for a moment, making Bilbo wonder if he was going to continue his story.

' They made plans for the wedding, which soon would follow. We were all happy for the two of them.' Thorin continued after a while. ' It was only when I overheard her talking to a friend I found out she wasn't marrying my brother because she loved him. She wanted to marry my brother because of Erebor's treasure. She was playing an act, a very good one. If I didn't overhear her I never would have guessed her real reasons to marry my brother.'

' You never told him?' Bilbo asked.

' Of course I told him.' Thorin replied. ' He wouldn't believe me. He thought I was jealous of him, that I was making it all up. He made the biggest mistake in his life and I couldn't do anything about it.'

He fell silent again, flashes of memories playing in his head.

Bilbo kept silent, not wanting to interrupt Thorin in his thoughts.

' When Smaug attacked the lonely mountain, we went into exile.' Thorin continued, sadness clearly visible on his face. ' Erebor's treasure was gone, so was Dalia. We thought she was dead, killed by the dragon.'

' She clearly isn't dead.' Bilbo replied. ' She seemed very alive when I just met her.'

Thorin shook his head. ' I found out a few years ago, Frerin had already died. I was outrages when I heard she was still alive. Frerin died because he didn't want to live without her.'

His eyes filled themselves with tears now he was talking about his brother's dead.

If Dalia hadn't abandoned him, he might have fought harder to live.

' Frerin died of his wounds after the battle of Azanulbizar.' Thorin said with a broken voice, desperately trying to keep back the tears. ' I begged him to fight harder, but he didn't want to fight. He was convinced he would see Dalia again in his afterlife. He died for nothing.'

' He died for love.' Bilbo interjected as he caught the dwarf's teary eyes with his own. ' He still loved her. How could he know she wasn't dead? He died for love, Thorin. That's not nothing.'

' I blame her, you know.' Thorin sighed. ' Although she didn't kill my brother with her own hands, I blame her for his dead.'

' That's understandable.' Bilbo replied.

' No, it's not!' Thorin spat out. ' Do you know how much I hate myself for blaming her!? And still, I can't help it!'

Bilbo couldn't bare seeing the expression that showed on the dwarf's face, Thorin was hurting and Bilbo did not know how to take the pain away.

Lost for words he pulled the dwarf into a tight embrace, burying his head into Thorin's chest.

Thorin, who wasn't the most affectionate dwarf, got startled by the halfling's sudden hug, but he didn't push him away.

He found it nice to be held by someone that cared for him, by someone he cared for.

Although he couldn't believe he just told the halfling the entire story, but he didn't regret it at all.

If there was anyone, expect for Dwalin, with who he could talk about personal matters without being judged, it would be Bilbo.

' Don't disgust yourself because you blame her.' Bilbo whispered into his ear. ' She became your brother's doom. It's not your fault.'

Thorin smiled when the halfling let go of him. ' Thank you.'

'For what?' Bilbo asked. ' I didn't do anything.'

' You listened to me when I needed someone to listen. You were there for me when I needed someone to lean on. ' Thorin replied, his blue eyes catching the halfling's hazel ones. ' I wouldn't know what I would do without you, Bilbo Baggins.'

' Without me you'd still be sitting at that window, waiting for your one to pass by.' Bilbo pointed out, but he couldn't ignore the warmth he felt spreading through his body by the dwarf's words.

Thorin gave the halfling a soft push with his elbow, a grin appearing on his face.

Bilbo always found a way to cheer him up when he was down, it was one of the hobbit's greatest qualities.

And Thorin simply knew that by choosing Bilbo, he had chosen the right person to help him with his search for the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading.


	6. Lake town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin visit Lake town, or at least what's left of it...

Bilbo remembered the little village surrounded by water, he remembered the people who used to live there. The people who helped them on their way to Erebor, enchanted by the promise of richness once again flooding through their city.

They had not listened to Bard's warning, they had not been alarmed by the thought of awakening Smaug.

Bilbo did not know if he should be happy with their ignorance of danger, especially not now he knew what had happened in the end.

On the other hand, if the people of Lake town had stopped them back then, the dragon still would be guarding the treasures of Erebor and his dear dwarfs still would be nothing more than vagabonds without a real home.

Thorin never would have reclaimed his rightful place as king under the mountain.

Bilbo had often wondered about the faith that awaited the people of Lake town when they were on their way to Erebor.

He had questioned himself if taking Erebor back would be a good idea.

But when they had arrived at the lonely mountain, when they had opened the secret door that gave access to the kingdom, the looks on the dwarf's faces had faded away his worries.

There had been an expression of pure happiness on the faces of each single dwarf when they entered their long lost home and that pulled Bilbo over the line to complete his task as burglar.

But now they were on their way to Lake town, he started to worry again.

He wasn't sure if the people who lived there would be happy to see them, he actually was pretty sure they wouldn't.

The dwarfs had promised them richness, they got the torn of a fire breathing dragon instead.

' What is on your mind?' Thorin asked, eying the halfling curiously.

The halfling hadn't been talking for a while as they rode further towards Lake town.

Thorin had noticed his distant gaze and the wrinkles that creased his brow, which were signs the halfling was deeply in thoughts.

Bilbo got snapped out of his thoughts as the dwarf spoke, meeting his wondering blue eyes when he looked up at him.

' I was wondering why you want to go to Lake town.' Bilbo replied. ' Do you mean to find your one there?'

A soft smile lingered around the king's lips as he answered. ' No, their height intimidates me. I don't really fancy a woman who towers out above me.'

' Thorin Oakenshield, intimidated by someone?' Bilbo huffed grinning. ' It's more likely they are intimidated by you.'

' I'm not that intimidating.' Thorin interjected. ' At least not by means.'

' Excuse me? As I recall the first time you entered my house, I remember being quite intimidated.' Bilbo replied, thinking back about the day they met. ' You simply have that effect on people.'

Thorin raised his eyebrow. ' Are you still intimidated by me?'

Bilbo shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face. ' No, I got the honor of getting to know you. You bark but you do not bite.'

Thorin looked at the halfling, who clearly was enjoying teasing him. ' Well, that's a relieve.'

' If you do not wish to look for your one in Lake town, then can't we go around it?' Bilbo asked, coming to the real reasons of his absented mind. ' I mean, I don't think they'll give us a warm welcome after Smaug destroyed their city.'

' I do understand your worries, Bilbo. And I would lie if I told you the thought of going around Lake town didn't cross my mind.' Thorin replied, his gaze shifting to the road ahead of them. ' But like you said, Smaug destroyed their city. They lost their home because we took ours back. They do not deserve such a faith. Thing's need to be put right.'

' You think a simple apology will fix everything?' Bilbo asked, looking up at the dwarf king in disbelief. ' That they will forgive you for outraging that dragon?'

' An apology is a good way to start. But no, I'm not expecting their forgiveness by simply apologizing.' Thorin answered. ' I want to give them Dale. They took the fall for us and it's time we do something in return.'

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in amazement, he had not expected such thing from Thorin.

Giving Dale to the people of Lake town, it was brilliant.

' What do you think?' Thorin asked when Bilbo didn't answer immediately. ' They would have a place to live again. And they could use the help of Dale's people to rebuild their own town.'

' It's not necessary to ask for my approval, Thorin.' Bilbo replied, giving the dwarf a warm smile. ' But since you asked, I think it would be a wonderful gift.'

' All credit goes to Gandalf.' Thorin said, still staring at the road ahead of them. ' He came up with the idea.'

'And you agreed without complaining?' Bilbo asked.

He already knew the answer to his own questions, if Thorin ever agreed with the wizard it would be a miracle.

' Not exactly.' Thorin answered, shifting his gaze back to the halfling. ' But the longer I thought about it, the more I started to believe it's the right thing to do.'

' Giving Dale to the people of Lake town is a good idea.' Bilbo encouraged the dwarf. ' Shows them you care about their faith.'

' Alright then.' Thorin said as he stirred his pony to walk faster. ' Now let's move on. I'd like to reach Lake town before night falls and we still have a long way to go.'

They fell silent, giving Bilbo's mind the chance to start wondering again.

Although Thorin didn't seem to worry about their visit to Lake town, Bilbo didn't feel too comfortable going near the place.

He had no idea what they would find once they arrived, if even there was something left to find.

And the fact that he was clueless about the state Lake town was in, worried him more then he would ever admit.

By the time they reached the long lake the sun was going down, only a part of it still visible above the water's surface.

The different shades of orange the sunset painted on the water where an avidity for the eye.

Nevertheless this was not what got the attention of Bilbo's eyes.

The Halfling stared over the lake, his mouth wide open and disbelief clearly visible on his face.

Next to him stood Thorin, who's face had the same expression.

Esgaroth, which once was surrounded by water, had become nothing more than water itself.

The only evidence that there ever had been a town on the lake, where a few wooden poles which stuck out the water's surface.

Thorin had expected the town to be damaged, not to be complete gone.

Smaug had burned it to the ground.

' It's gone.' Bilbo whispered. ' There's nothing left of it.'

Thorin pointed to a camp a little further. ' I think they are living over there.'

Bilbo tore his eyes away from the lake and looked in the direction the dwarf was pointing.

There was a small camp of tents at the edge of the lake, flames of a fire throwing shadows on them.

' You still want to face them, Thorin?' The halfling asked, his hazel eyes filled with worry. ' That dragon destroyed their home because of us.'

Thorin firmly put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. ' I might be many things, Bilbo Baggins, but I am not a coward. And neither are you.'

' I'll take that as a yes.' Bilbo replied softly.

' We'll leave the ponies here.' Thorin announced, unpacking a rope to tie up the ponies with. ' I don't want them to run off if chaos breaks out.'

He didn't think walking into the camp unannounced would be a good idea, but he hadn't much of a choice. And since they were already there, it might be better if they just went in.

' Are you ready?' He asked the halfling.

' No, but I guess I'll never be.' Bilbo answered. ' So come on, let's go.'

' You don't have to come with me if you don't want to.' Thorin said, giving Bilbo an out.' You could watch the ponies.'

' Are you kidding me? We are outnumbered as it is.' Bilbo replied, starting towards the camp. ' I will not let you go in there alone.'

' I can take care of myself.' Thorin said, following Bilbo.

' I never said you couldn't.' Bilbo softly answered. ' But it's nice to have someone to watch your back.'

They entered the camp unnoticed, most of the men sat around the fire, eating their dinner.

Thorin cleared his troth to get their attention. ' Good evening.'

The men were on their feet in no time, staring at the intruders who interrupted their dinner in anger.

' We do not mean harm.' Thorin quickly spoke. ' I'd like to speak to your leader.'

Without any warning one of the men took a tomato and threw it at Thorin.

Bilbo quickly jumped in front of him, stopping the fruit with his face.

' Bilbo!' The dwarf cried out as the tomato smashed on the halfling's face, leaving it's red juice everywhere.

' Capture them!' One of the men yelled. ' It's Oakenshield!'

What happened next went very fast.

Bilbo still had tomato juice in his eyes, which made his vision a big blur, but he tried do duck away every time one of the men tried to grab him. Without success.

' Let go of him! He did do nothing wrong!' Thorin screamed. ' You only want me! Let him go!'

He wasn't trying to fight the men, he only looked at Bilbo with worry in his eyes.

Nevertheless he got slapped in the face, making his nose bleed.

' Keep your mouth shut, dwarf.' The man who hit him growled.

Thorin didn't dare to move , if anything happened to the halfling because of him, he would never forgive himself for it.

' What in Mahal's name is going on!? A low accented voice roared.

A black haired man with brown eyes walked out from between the tents.

' You!' He snarled when his eyes landed on the dwarf.

' Bard.' Thorin replied hopefully.

' Do with him whatever you like.' Bard said to his men, looking at the dwarf in disgust.

' No!' Bilbo yelled, panic rising up in him. ' Won't you listen to what he has to offer you?!'

' And what might that be?!' Bard snapped at the halfling. ' Another dragon for us to kill!?'

' I know I was wrong about the dragon. I should have listened to you.' Thorin said, looking Bard straight in the eye. ' None of you deserved this faith. It wasn't my intention to send that dragon upon you. Now will you listen to me?'

Bard's eyes softened a bit by the dwarf's words of regret. ' Speak. You have my attention.'

' I'd like you to have Dale.' Thorin said, his gaze still on Bard. ' And since you are the one who killed that worm, I'd like you to be the lord of Dale.'

The men, which were still holding them, let go when they heard those words, murmuring to each other in excitement.

Bard took a step closer to the dwarf. ' Are you serious?'

' Does it look like I'm joking, old friend?' Thorin replied smiling.

' I thought you forgot about us. That you did not care about our misery.' Bard stated, slapping Thorin on the shoulder. ' I apologize. I was wrong.'

' No, I'm the one who needs to apologize.' Thorin interjected. ' If I had known the damage the dragon had inflicted, I would have come sooner.'

Bard smiled. ' Dwarfs aren't the only ones who can be stubborn. But tell me, what else brings you here?'

' He's looking for a mate.' Bilbo answered the question. ' But he's a bit picky.'

Thorin gave him a glare, but Bilbo, who was relieved the men had cooled down, happily went on.

' Our next stop will be Mirkwood.' Bilbo said, not looking at the dwarf on purpose. ' I think we'll have a little auction there. Who pays the most gets a date with Thorin. The gold we raise we give to you.'

' Sounds like a good plan.' Bard commented grinning. ' Would you like to join us for dinner? Maybe enlighten us with some stories? It has been a long time since we had a good laugh.'

' I would love to.' Bilbo replied. ' But first I'd like to clean myself up a bit. I still have tomato everywhere.'

Thorin followed the halfling to the lake, not too happy with the hobbit's newest idea.

' Since when are you the one to decide where we are going?' He asked when they were out of the men's hearings distance. ' I would rather not be auctioned to elves.'

' Stop complaining. You need to find your one somewhere.' Bilbo replied as he took a piece of cloth and drenched it with water. ' Might as well be an elf.'

Thorin frowned. ' You know I don't like elves.'

' They are not that bad Thorin.' Bilbo replied as he started to clean his face. ' I know Thranduil isn't your friend. But is it really necessary to hold the actions of one against every elf that walks this earth.'

' No, but still they are elves.' Thorin moaned. ' They hug trees and eat weeds, they are so much different from dwarves.'

' They are brave, courageous and good fighters.' Bilbo interjected, still cleaning his face with the cloth. ' They have more in common with dwarves then you think.'

' Still I don't like the idea.' The dwarf complained. ' I'd rather go out with an orc.'

' Be careful what you wish for.' Bilbo warned him. ' Because you just might get it.'

Thorin smiled, then took the piece of cloth out of the halfling's hand. ' Let me help you with that.'

' I can wash myself just fine.' Bilbo complained, trying to get the piece of cloth back.

' Hold still.' Thorin said as he started to wash the halfling's face. ' Why did you even jump in front of me?'

' Because I didn't want you to get that tomato in your face.' Bilbo replied, looking up at the dwarf. ' It's humiliating.'

Thorin grinned. ' So you wanted to be the one who got humiliated.'

Bilbo shrugged. ' Better me then you.'

The dwarf's fingers accidently caressed his cheek, making something stir in his stomach.

His hazel eyes locked with the dwarf's blue ones for a second and at that moment he could drown into his eyes, which were looking at him calmly and caring.

' All done.' Thorin said, a smile lingering around his lips. ' Let's accompany those men with dinner.'

Bilbo nodded and followed the dwarf back to the camp, his cheek still burning from Thorin's touch, wondering why he had felt like fainting as their eyes locked.  
But lightning could strike him if he ever was going to tell this to the dwarf.  
Oh no no no, he would keep his mouth shut.


	7. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin are on their way to Mirkwood ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and bookmarks :) 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Thorin watched the halfling's bronze curls hopping up and down his head while he rode his pony.

He had kept back a bit, making sure Bilbo had the idea he was in charge about the way they were going.

Of course the dwarf knew better, when they left the men of Lake town he had led Bilbo a little more to the west, making sure they would not stumble on Thranduil's realms.

He didn't care if the halfling would get mad at him when he found out they headed the wrong way.

Getting auctioned to elves was one thing, getting auctioned to the cold ,cold elves of Mirkwood was a completely different story.

Thorin remembered the last time they had met Thranduil and he wasn't planning on getting locked up in his dungeons once more.

Sure, they had helped them to win the battle of five armies, Thranduil had been on their side and even got a part of Erebor's treasure for his help.

Nevertheless Thorin couldn't shake of the feeling the elven king would not let a chance pass by to humiliate him.

They still would come at the edge of the green woods, leading the halfling around it entirely meant going even more of track and he was afraid Bilbo would notice before they got a safe distance between them and the elven king.

' Come on Thorin!' Bilbo called at him, turning around to look at the dwarf with his hazel eyes. ' We don't have all day!'

Thorin smiled, seeing the halfling so carefree made him feel happy.

This quest wasn't supposed to be a burden for the halfling and so far he seemed to enjoy it.

' We have all the time in the world, Bilbo.' He called back, spurring on his pony to catch up with the halfling. ' We don't have to hurry'

' You think I don't know what you are trying to do?' Bilbo asked as Thorin caught up with him.

The dwarf's heartbeat picked up speed instantly. If Bilbo already was on to him, it would be impossible to avoid Mirkwood.

' And what might that be?' He asked, trying to get an innocent expression on his face.

' You are trying to slow us down.' The halfling replied, his face amused. ' You want to avoid facing Thranduil as long as possible.'

Thorin smirked. ' Busted.'

He was relieved the halfling did not notice they were going in the wrong direction, although he had been right when it came to facing Thranduil.

' The elves of Mirkwood helped you to win the battle of five armies. Thranduil got his reward for it.' Bilbo said, still smiling as he looked up at the king. ' What do you think he's going to do? Lock you up in his dungeons, force you to write down you married an elf and send someone to Erebor with the command you want your entire treasure brought to Mirkwood?'

Thorin raised his brow. ' You realize that's actually something he would consider, do you?'

Bilbo shook his head. ' That would be way too low for him.'

' Thranduil is crafty, Bilbo.' Thorin replied seriously. ' Do not underestimate him. He likes to get what he wants.'

The halfling sighed but did not reply to his warning, which pleased him, since elves weren't his favorite subject to talk about.

He would go to the leaf eaters of Rivendell if Bilbo wished to go there, he knew the halfling adored the valley.

But the tree huggers of Mirkwood,... over his cold dead body.

They were trotting along the road when Bilbo suddenly pulled his pony to a stop, scanning the area with narrowed eyes.

' What is it?' Thorin asked, his hand already reaching for orcrist. ' Did you hear something?'

' The river.' Bilbo stated, looking at the dwarf with big worried hazel eyes.

' What about it?' Thorin sighed, letting go of the sword.

' It's not here. It should be here.' The halfling moaned. ' We are going into the wrong direction.'

Thorin snickered. ' No, we are not. Listen Bilbo, you can hear it if you concentrate on it.'

The halfling looked at him in wonder, then pushed the hair which covered his ears aside.

Bilbo's pointed ears reminded Thorin a bit of an elf's ears, although he didn't mind the resemblance.

He liked the halfling's ears, always sticking out of his hair a little, they suited him just fine.

Imagining him otherwise was impossible.

Bilbo, who heard the rushing and calming sound of the river, felt shivers run down his spine as he noticed the dwarf's eyes on him.

' You know staring is impolite, don't you?' He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Thorin laughed. ' Busted, again. I'm sorry, I was observing your ears.'

' What about them?' Bilbo asked, freeing his bronze curls to cover his ears again.

' They look like elf ears.' Thorin replied grinning. ' The pointed end and such...'

' Do you have a problem with my ears, master Oakenshield?' Bilbo asked, glaring at the dwarf. ' If there is, please tell me.'

' No, no, they are perfect.' Thorin quickly replied. ' They look good on you. Your ears are marvelous.'

' Let me give you a quick lesson in hobbits.' Bilbo stated, looking at the dwarf confused. ' You never compliment a hobbit on his ears when you do not like that certain hobbit.'

' I don't see the problem there.' Thorin interjected. ' I do like you.'

The halfling's face turned fire red as he started coughing, trying to catch his breath.

' You,... you,... like,... me?' He muttered.

' No, not like that.' Thorin answered, his cheeks coloring a bit red as he realized what the halfling meant. ' I like you as a friend. Nothing... romantic.'

Bilbo felt a wave of disappointment wash over him but managed to recover himself pretty fast.

'Then let me put it this way.' Bilbo said, not able to look straight at the dwarf. 'Never compliment a hobbit on his ears when you don't have romantic feelings for them.'

' I should keep that in mind.' Thorin replied, stirring his pony to get moving again. ' I did not know hobbit's ears where such delicate things.'

' Compare it to a dwarf's hair. You don't let it be touched by just anyone, just like a hobbit doesn't let his ears be touched by just anyone.' Bilbo explained, following the dwarf. ' When one touches a hobbit's ears, it brings arousal to that certain hobbit.'

' That should be enough information for one day.' Thorin blurted out, not feeling too comfortable with the subject. ' But I shall remember to never touch the ears of a halfling.'

Bilbo chuckled. ' And I will not come near the hair of a dwarf.'

They continued their journey in a normal pace, Thorin hearing the river's rush less clear every mile they made, until the sound was entirely gone.

The halfling did not notice, he was deeply in thoughts and although Thorin wondered what was going through his head, he did not ask.

Something told him he did not want to know.

They stopped again when they came at the edge of the green wood, where Bilbo dismounted his restless pony to stare at the thick and high trees in front of them.

' We need to go back East.' He said while he tried to calm down his pony. ' How come we digressed to the west so much?'

He turned towards the dwarf when he got no answer, who had a big smirk on his face.

' You did this on purpose, didn't you?' Bilbo asked, looking at the dwarf king in disbelief. ' It never was your intention to pass through Mirkwood.'

Thorin shrugged. ' Let me give you a lesson about elves. Never trust one.'

' What about hobbit's? Can't you trust them either?!' Bilbo spat at him. ' Because you clearly do not trust me!'

' I do trust you, Bilbo.' Thorin replied, startled by the halfling's sudden change of mood.

' Then why do you lead us around Mirkwood?!' The halfling asked, disappointment clearly visible in his eyes. ' If you trust me, then why do you doubt my opinion!?'

Bilbo didn't wait for an answer, he stormed of into the green wood in anger.

' Bilbo, wait!' Thorin yelled, going after the halfling.

He did not want to go into the green wood, the place still gave him the creeps, but he couldn't let the halfling go in there alone.

' Bilbo!' He tried again when the hobbit did not stop. ' It was not my intention to make you feel like I doubt you!'

' That clearly turned out otherwise!' Bilbo snapped back at him, still walking further into the wood. ' Let me give you a lesson about dwarfs, never trust them either!'

' I told you I'd rather go out with an orc then an elf.' Thorin defended himself. ' You know you could expect something like this from me.'

' No, I did not! Because I trusted you!' Bilbo screamed, turning towards the dwarf. ' But if you really rather have an orc, I will find you one! Maybe one that likes to strangle you or one that desires your head! At least I'll have someone to do my dirty work!'

The halfling was walking backwards and did not see the tree branch that stuck out above the ground, causing him to trip and land on his bum.

'Or maybe you'd like one of those spiders that crawl around in this damned forest better' He continued, warm teardrops dripping out of his eyes. 'They could capture you in their cobwebs again! At least I would be rid of you!''

'Do you wish to get rid of me?' Thorin asked, actually hurt by the halfling's words. 'Because if that's what you want, I'll be gone.''

Bilbo swallowed as he saw the pain in the dwarf's blue eyes. 'No, I don't want to get rid of you. I want you to trust me.''

Thorin let out a sigh, then helped the halfling up from the ground and pulled him into an embrace to comfort him.

'I do trust you, Bilbo.' He said softly. 'I only do not trust them. I don't want them to do anything to you. I never would forgive myself if anything happened to you because Thranduil and I can't get along.''

' Why didn't you tell me that instead of going around my back?' Bilbo asked as he pulled back from the king's embrace.

Being so close to Thorin made it hard for him to breath and since he didn't agree with the dwarf's ways of action he couldn't use the distraction.

''Because I know you, Bilbo Baggins.' Thorin replied while he wiped the halfling's tears away with his thumb. 'You would have waved it away the moment I mentioned your safety.''

Bilbo's heartbeat picked up speed the moment Thorin wiped away his tears and he hoped the dwarf would not notice his racing heart.

'They would never hurt me.' Bilbo replied with a cracked voice. 'Especially not when you are around. Besides, I can take care of myself.''

'It's not because you survived a raging dragon that you are invincible, Bilbo.''Thorin pointed out as he rubbed through the halfling's curly hair.

A watery smile appeared on the hobbit's face. 'You are right. Are you satisfied now?''

'Very.' Thorin answered, his eyes still resting on the halfling. 'So, would you like to continue our journey through the wood or shall we try to find our way out of it?''

For the first time since Bilbo entered the forest he looked around, realizing that everything he could see where trees. He had gotten into the wood way further then he expected.

'You don't know where to go?' He asked, his eyes wide out of sudden fear. 'We are lost in this blasted wood, again?''

'I was way too busy following you to notice where I was going.' The dwarf defended himself. ' 'But since we are lost in here, we'd better find our way back.''

'There are spiders out there.' Bilbo moaned, cold shivers running down his spine by thinking about them. 'I hope we don't encounter them.''

'Encounter whom, master Baggins?' A surprisingly familiar voice spoke.

Both of them turned around, Thorin already withdrawing orcrist, only to find a certain blond elf prince standing between the trees.

'Legolas!' Bilbo cried out in joy, running towards the elf to hug him.

Thorin watched how the halfling embraced the elf without saying a word, although he hated it when Bilbo acted this friendly with elves.

'It's nice to see you to, Bilbo.' The blue eyed elf laughed as he patted Bilbo on the back. 'May I ask what brings you to our woodlands?''

'We actually wanted to pass through Mirkwood.' Bilbo replied, looking up at the elven prince with a shy smile. 'But we got lost in the woods,… again.''

'The two of you are hopeless when it comes to finding your way.' Legolas said as his eyes landed on the dwarf. 'Come with me. My father would find it a pleasure to speak with you.''

'That feeling is not mutual.' Thorin muttered, not trusting the elf.

'He means you no harm, master Oakenshield. But I will not force you into coming with me.' The blond elf said, a little smile playing around his lips as he looked at the halfling again. 'Would you like to come with me, little one?''

Bilbo nodded. 'It would be a honor to be welcomed into the home of king Thranduil.''

Thorin glared at him, what made Bilbo chuckle. 'We can't deprive a king's wish, Thorin.''

'Fine, I'm coming.' The dwarf grumbled, still glaring at the halfling. 'Only because you give me no other choice.''

He really had no other choice. He couldn't bear the thought of Bilbo going to the elven king on his own. And if keeping an eye on the halfling meant going with the tree hugging leaf eater, he would do it without a second thought.

'Follow me.' Legolas said, eying the dwarf king in amusement. 'I'll show you the way.''

With Legolas leading the way it didn't take them long to reach Thranduil's castle.

Once inside the blond elf led them to the throne room, where the elven king was already waiting for them.

'Master Oakenshield and master Baggins, what a pleasure.' The silver haired elf spoke as he stood up from his throne, making a wide arm gesture to welcome them. ' May I know the reason of your visit?''

'They got lost in the green wood,…again.''Legolas answered the question. 'I found them when they were searching their way out of it.''

'And what exactly where the two of you doing in the green wood?''Thranduil asked, looking at them with suspicion in his eyes.

'We wanted to come here, but we went west a bit too far and came upon the green wood.' Bilbo started to explain. 'Then we tried to go through it while finding our way here, but we got totally lost.''

'What are you doing?' Thorin whispered, looking at the halfling in wonder.

'Trying to keep him in a good mood. Hush.' Bilbo whispered back, hoping the elf wouldn't hear them.

'I see, well dwarves and their sense of direction, it never has been good.''Thranduil said as his gaze shifted to Thorin. 'Is there a reason for your visit, master Oakenshield?''

'There is, lord Thranduil. I actually wanted to discuss something with you.''Thorin replied, looking at the elf with a blank face. 'In private.''

'I'm sure the halfling wouldn't mind leaving for a while .' The elven king said, his questioning blue eyes directed at Bilbo again.

'Already leaving.' Bilbo replied as he turned around and started for the door.

'I'll come find you when we are done here, Bilbo.''Thorin said, watching the halfling leave the room.

Bilbo didn't mind to be out of the room for a while, he had forgotten how big and intimidating Thranduil really was.

To kill the time while he was waiting for Thorin, he walked around the halls of Thranduil's home.

Bilbo was actually amusing himself when he heard another familiar voice call his name.

'Bilbo Baggins! Is it really you?'

The halfling turned around and smiled when he saw the redhead with sparkling green eyes coming towards him.

'Tauriel.' He stated, still blown away by the girl's beauty.

'What are you doing here? How is Kili doing?' Tauriel asked enthusiastically. 'Is he here?''

So she still was into the young dwarf prince, he should mention her to Kili when they got back home.

'No, it's only me and Thorin.'' Bilbo replied smiling. 'We are searching for his one.''

'Thorin Oakenshield is searching for his one?' She asked, a big grin spreading over her face. ' 'Since when did that stubborn dwarf start dating?''

'Since he decided it became time he started looking for a suitable spouse.' Bilbo replied softly. ' 'Tauriel, can you keep a secret?''

'It depends, is it a matter of life and death?' Tauriel asked, getting serious as she saw the expression on the halfling's face.

'If you tell anyone it would kill me.' Bilbo answered.

'I won't tell.' The elf decided, looking at Bilbo curiously. 'Spit it out, Bilbo. What is on your mind?''

'Is it wrong to like him?' Bilbo blurted out before he could change his mind. 'I mean, Thorin, I,…,… I like him.''

'You are in love with Oakenshield?' Tauriel asked surprised.

'No,…no, I'm not in love with Thorin.' Bilbo quickly replied. 'I only… might have certain feelings for him.''

'Tell him. That would be my advice' She said smiling. ' I would tell Kili how I feel about him if I only got the chance.'

'So why don't you go to Erebor and tell that dwarf prince of yours how you feel?' Bilbo asked, looking at the elf curiously. 'What is stopping you?''

' Thandruil.' She sighed, rolling her eyes. ' I would give everything to see that reckless goodhearted dwarf again. But Thranduil will not let me go. Besides they would not let me in. They are not too fond of elves, remember?'

' You disappoint me there, Tauriel.' A low voice spoke behind them. ' Since when do you put the wishes of your king before your own desires.'

Bilbo, who got startled by the sudden interruption in their private conversation, quickly turned around.

'Go to Erebor. Go see Kili.' Thorin continued while he took a clasp out of his braided hair and held it out to Tauriel. ' Show them this, they'll know I gave it to you.'

Bilbo looked at the dwarf king with fear in his heart, how much of their conversation had Thorin overheard?

'Master Oakenshield, I thank you.'Tauriel replied, a smile lighting up her already beautiful face. ' 'I do not know how I will ever repay you for this.''

'Go and find that love-struck nephew of mine.' The dwarf said. 'He's been waiting for you long enough.''

Tauriel made a bow for the king before she took off, only stopping to mouth at Bilbo. 'Tell him.''

The halfling glared at her, but she only gave him a quick wink before she turned around again.

'That was very nice of you.' Bilbo complimented, still wondering how much the dwarf had heard.

' Oh please, Kili would not stop talking about her.' Thorin replied, his face unreadable. ' I'm doing myself a favor by sending her to him. Besides, she's not the worst elf. I even like her a bit.'

' Thorin Oakenshield, fond of an elf.' Bilbo teased him.

' If you tell anyone, you are dead meat master Baggins.' The dwarf threatened, but there was a smile on his lips as he spoke.

' So, what did Thranduil say?' Bilbo asked, eying the dwarf carefully.

' He did not agree to auctioning me. He said he already lost an elf to a dwarf and that it is one to many for him already.' Thorin chuckled, knowing that sending Tauriel to Erebor would not be liked by the elven king. ' He did, however, promise to help the men of Lake town in rebuilding their city and he offered us a room to spend the night.'

' That's very nice of him.' Bilbo replied. ' You see, elves aren't that bad after all.'

' Yes, Bilbo. You were right.' Thorin sighed, smiling at the halfling. ' Come on, let's snoop through Thandruil's home a bit.'

Bilbo had no other choice then to go with him since the dwarf grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him through the hall.

His nerves had calmed down though, if Thorin had overheard the entire conversation he would have said something about it already.

Despites Tauriel's advice, he decided not to tell the dwarf about his feelings.

It only would make things difficult and awkward, he'd rather avoid such situations.

No, for now he was fine with the dwarf dragging him around Mirkwood.

For now, just being at Thorin's side was enough.


	8. His safety

Bilbo Baggins did not enjoy swimming.

He never had, he did not now and he probably never would.

Mostly because he did not know how to swim, he never took the time to learn since his interests lay more with his books instead of learning practical, useful stuff.

The coldness of the water did not help either, his limbs felt numb because of it, what made it even harder to attempt swimming.

Why, oh why had he agreed to join Thorin with barrel riding? Why didn't he dismiss the idea while he still had the chance? Why on earth did he listen to that blasted dwarf in the first place?

He had warned the king, he had reminded him off what happened the last time, when they had used the barrels to escape from Mirkwood. Thorin had woven it off, told him he would be perfectly safe.

But then, why was he struggling to hold his breath, to not get gulps of water into his mouth and lungs. Why in the name of Durin wasn't he able to escape from his prison of water?

Bilbo barely felt the strong hands that lifted him out of the water, although he immediately gasped for air when his head surfaced.

' You really are a lousy swimmer.' His all-time favorite voice snickered.

' I told you I can't swim.' Bilbo grumbled, wiping water out of his eyes. ' I nearly drowned,... again. Why does everything that happens in Mirkwood feel like deja vu?'

' Bilbo, you can stand here. You only forgot to put your feet on the ground.' Thorin replied amused. ' You never were in danger. Do you think I would put your life at risk on purpose?'

Bilbo looked around, Thorin was right, they stood in an un deep part of the river. ' No.'

' Then stop complaining.' The dwarf said, splashing water on the halfling.

Bilbo glared at him while he walked out of the water, his clothes drenched.

' Where are you going?' Thorin asked, watching the soaked halfling leaving the river.

' To get dry, that's where I'm going.' Bilbo answered, wringing out his wet clothes. ' I'm drenched and I'm cold.'

Thorin smirked as he came out of the water to, wringing out his drenched clothes in the process. ' It's not that cold.'

Bilbo raised a brow as he looked at the dwarf, although the sight of him made his heart skip a beat.

Thorin's clothes were pasted against his body, making every muscle pretty visible.

His hair stuck against his head and was still dripping water, his blue eyes where filled with sparks of joy.  
All in all, Bilbo found the king incredibly handsome on that moment.

' You know it's impolite to stare, don't you?' Thorin asked as he saw the halfling watching him, taking him back on the words he had used only a few hours ago.

' You know you look like a drowned dog, don't you?' Bilbo interjected, hoping his face would not turn red. ' No offence.'

' None taken.' Thorin replied laughing. ' You look like one yourself.'

' Lovely.' Bilbo muttered, combing through his wet hair with his hand. ' And who's fault would that be?'

' The river's.' The dwarf said grinning.

' Master Baggins.'

Both of them looked around, searching for the person the voice belonged too.

' Right here.' The blond elf said as he came out of the trees. ' I was up there.'

' Legolas.' Bilbo stated surprised.

' Master Greenleaf.' Thorin mumbled, not happy with the elven prince's appearance.

' Master Oakenshield.' Legolas greeted the dwarf, although he kept his eyes on the halfling. ' I hope you are not lost again?'

' No, we were just...' Bilbo started.

' Swimming.' Thorin finished his sentence. ' We were just swimming.'

' Swimming, I see.' The elven prince said, looking at the two drenched beings in front of him. ' I was wondering, Bilbo, if you would like to take a walk with me.'

' I'd love to.' Bilbo replied in wonder. ' But,... could Thorin join us?'

' That won't be necessary.' Thorin quickly said. ' If you want to go with Legolas, you can go. I'll go do some... other stuff.'

' Are you sure? You can come if you want to.' Bilbo replied, turning towards the dwarf.

' No, it's ok.' Thorin said, although he didn't really like the idea of Bilbo going with the elf. ' Just be careful.'

' Legolas is with me.' Bilbo replied, looking up at the dwarf smiling. ' I'll be fine.'

' That's not what I meant. It's the elf I'm worried about.'

' I can still hear you.' Legolas interjected, glaring at the dwarf.

' I'll be fine. Don't worry.' Bilbo said as he quickly pushed a loose lock of Thorin's hair back in place. ' I'll find you when we are back.'

Then he took off with Legolas, leaving a stunned Thorin behind, who hadn't expected the halfling to show such a sign of affection.

 

' The dwarf seems very fond of you.' Legolas said after walking in silence for a while. ' And you seem very fond of the dwarf.'

' He worries too much.' Bilbo replied, his heart still racing from the move he just made. ' He thinks you'll do something to me.'

' And what do you think, master Baggins?' The blond elf asked, eying the halfling curiously. ' Do you think the same of me as that dwarf?'

' Would I have come with you if I thought you were a treat to me?' Bilbo send back the question.

Legolas smiled. ' I presume the answer on that question would be no.'

' Right answer.' Bilbo replied smiling.

' Still, I wonder, what's so mesmerizing about those dwarves?' The elven prince asked. ' I mean, Tauriel ran off to Kili, you and Oakenshield seem to go in the right direction.'

' There's nothing going on between me and Thorin.' Bilbo interjected fiercely. ' I'm only accompanying him.'

' Go talk that into an orc but don't try to fool me.' Legolas replied, pretending to be aggravated. ' I'm not blind, I can see how you look at him and the other way around.'

'Even if I have feelings for him, it still would not matter. ' Bilbo sighed. ' He does not feel the same way about me. I'm not his one.'

' He, no feelings for you?' The elf laughed. ' Did you see his face when you left with me?'

' He doesn't trust you.' Bilbo replied, looking up at the elf. ' It has nothing to do with him being in love with me.'

' He wouldn't trust anyone around you, Bilbo.' Legolas said amused. ' That dwarf is crazy about you, weather he likes to admit it or not.'

' Please stop giving me hope where there is none.' Bilbo sighed, knowing Thorin didn't feel that way about him.

Legolas smirked. ' Fine, then let me ask you something else. What are your thoughts on climbing a tree?'

' It depends on what for I have to climb that tree.' Bilbo answered frowning, wondering how they got from Thorin to trees. ' Why do you ask?'

' I'd like to show you something. But we'll have to climb up there.' Legolas said as he pointed at the tree tops.

Bilbo shrugged. ' As long I won't get caught in cobwebs and attacked by spiders again, I do not see a problem.'

The elf smiled as he lounged himself in the tree. ' Well come on then, master Baggins.'

Bilbo managed to climb the tree without any problems, although he needed a bit more time than the elf.

' You are slow.' Legolas commented as he finally reached the top.

' Climbing trees is not something I do on a daily base.' Bilbo interjected. ' Cut me some slack Legolas.'

The elf smiled. ' Look around. Take in the beauty of Mirkwood.'

Bilbo's jaw dropped out of amazement when he saw the view he had from up there. He could see further then the green wood, he could see the river running trough the land, he even could see Erebor. Seeing Erebor made a lump form in his troth, he missed the place, he missed his dwarves, he missed his home. For him, Erebor had become his home.

' Now let me ask you another question.' Legolas interrupted his thoughts. ' What would you rather have? Everything you can see from up here or the heart from that dwarf?'

' Him.' Bilbo replied, still gazing at the distant kingdom he liked to call home. ' I'd always choose him.'

' Then why do you refuse to tell him how you feel?' The elf asked, curiously eying the halfling. ' Are all hobbits this selfless.'

' I told you already...' Bilbo started, turning around to face the elf as he slipped of the branch he was on. Before he even realized it he was falling, hitting other branches on his way to the ground. He prepared himself on hitting the ground, although it seemed to take forever on that moment.

The ground never came though, he suddenly found himself hanging in the elf's arms.

' You should be more careful.' Legolas commented as he put Bilbo back to his feet. ' No wonder that dwarf worries about you.'

Bilbo glared at him. He was grateful the elf had caught him, his arms, legs and back where already sore from the branches he had hit and he didn't want to know what it would have felt like to hit the ground. If he still had been able to feel anything at all. But he also got annoyed by the elf constantly bringing up the subject Thorin.

' Are you all right? Nothing broken?' Legolas asked. ' That dwarf will kill me if he finds out you fell out of a tree.'

' I'm fine. Only a bit sore.' Bilbo answered, rubbing his painful back. ' And he won't find out.'

' How will he not find out?' Legolas asked.

' Because I will keep my mouth shut.' Bilbo simply replied. ' And so will you.'

 

Thorin had been wandering around Thranduil's realms the entire afternoon, restraining himself from going after Bilbo and the elf to see if the halfling was not harmed or in trouble. He could not deny he had felt a soft sting of jealousy when Bilbo chose to accompany the elf instead of staying with him. Although he had given the halfling his permission to go with the elf, permission Bilbo shouldn't have to ask for since he wasn't his.

Nevertheless there he was, worrying about the hobbit's safety, missing his personality around him. To be honest, he had one of the most boring afternoons since they left Erebor.

Being surrounded by those miserable elves didn't help either, they wouldn't stop staring at him in disgust, what made him a bit uncomfortable. Seeing their cold faces, he couldn't figure out why Bilbo liked their kind. On the other hand, the halfling seemed to get along with everyone, he wanted to be his friend and Thorin knew he himself wasn't the most easy person to befriend.

As he walked into the room Thandruil gave them to spend the night he stopped dead in his track, his concerns about the halfling forgotten for a moment. It was a big room, a beautiful room even, there was nothing to complain about but one thing. There was only one bed. Although It was a big bed Thorin cursed the elven king, he should have known the elf was up to something, he had been way to hospitable.

He was still searching for a way to solve this problem when Bilbo walked into the room.

' I'm back.' The halfling announced.

' Good. We might have a problem.' Thorin replied, his gaze never leaving the bed. ' That blasted elf gave us one bed.'

' Take it.' Bilbo immediately said as he saw Thorin's face. ' I'll sleep on the floor.'

' No, you take it.' Thorin replied, already dropping a pillow on the floor. ' I'm used to sleeping on the ground.'

' You are a king, you shouldn't sleep on the floor when you can have a bed.' Bilbo interjected as he took his own pillow of the bed.

' So, we are both sleeping on the ground?' Thorin asked frowning. ' At least one of us should take the bed.'

' Or we could both sleep in the bed...' Bilbo thought out loud. He immediately regretted his words. Where did he found the guts to ask something like that? Not that he didn't want to share a bed with Thorin, he even liked the idea. He only didn't know if the dwarf liked the idea.

Thorin looked at the halfling in surprise, his heart skipping a beat by his proposal. ' Well, it is big enough...'

He wouldn't mind sleeping in one bed with Bilbo, although the thought made him a bit nervous. If it had been any other being, dwarf, halfling or elf, he would have dismissed the idea. But Bilbo,... he had no idea what the little hobbit was doing with him. He only knew it felt good being around him.

' Well, let's go to sleep then.' Bilbo said as he started to change into his sleeping outfit. ' I guess you'd like to leave early in the morning. To get away from the elves as soon as possible.'

Thorin's eyes widened out of horror as he saw the halfling's bare back, arms and legs, which were covered with bruises. Fresh bruises. He felt anger rise in his entire body, being sure he knew who abused his halfling.

' That blasted elf!' He growled, already going for the door. ' Let's see if he likes it to be fifty shades of blue.'

Bilbo, who had forgotten his back might be bruised by his fall, got startled by the dwarf's sudden change in temper. As soon he realized why Thorin got mad all of a sudden, he quickly stepped in front of him, making the dwarf stop.

' Let me trough.' Thorin demanded, trying to go around the halfling. ' I will learn that elf to never lay his hands on you again!'

' He didn't do anything.' Bilbo said, putting his hands on Thorin's chest to keep the dwarf from storming out of the room. ' Legolas did not do anything!'

' He didn't do anything?!' Thorin snarled. ' Then how do you explain this?!'

He turned the halfling around by force and ran his hand down his bruised back, which made Bilbo shiver.

Thorin misunderstood the hobbit's shiver as pain instead of pleasure and got even more outrages. 'He clearly hurt you! Why didn't you tell me!?'

' He did not hurt me! Are you even listening to me!?' Bilbo snapped, turning back towards the dwarf to face him. ' I fell out of a tree! Which was entirely my own fault! If Legolas hadn't caught me, I would be dead! You should thank him instead of blaming him!'

' And who made you climb that tree?!' Thorin asked, still furious. ' I bet it was that elf's idea!'

' Yes, but he didn't force me to climb it.' Bilbo replied. ' I climbed that tree out of my own free will. I can decide for myself, you know.'

' Then still he shouldn't have let you!' Thorin growled. ' He is the one responsible for you falling out of that tree!'

' You know what!? Go learn Legolas a lesson, go beat him or whatever you are planning to do!' Bilbo spat at him, tired of the dwarf blaming the elf. ' But don't come complaining when you get hurt by the other elves. Where from there are plenty around here!'

' Bilbo, I just don't want to see you hurt.' Thorin sighed frustrated. ' I warned you about the elf.'

' And I want you to stop being so overprotective.' Bilbo replied as he walked towards the bed and crawled underneath the blankets. ' But apparently that's too much to ask. So go on and do whatever you want!'

Thorin hesitated for a moment, he really would like to pick a fight with the elf, but he knew Bilbo would hate him for it.  
So instead he crawled into the bed next to the halfling and stared at the bronze curls on his head for a while.

' Do you like the elf, Bilbo?' He asked softly when he cooled down a bit. ' Would you like to stay with him?'

Bilbo, who had been laying with his back towards the dwarf, trying to ignore his presence, turned around to face him.

No, I like you. I would like to stay with you. But for some reason you don't seem to understand or notice that I love you. And it confuses me when you are so overprotective, because it makes me think you do love me to. Although I know better than that.

He never spoke those words, he didn't dare to let them leave his mouth, so he settled for other words instead.

' Are you jealous of the elf, Thorin?' Bilbo asked, his eyes locking with the dwarf's blue ones.

He could see a hint of surprise in those eyes when he asked his question, Thorin hadn't expected it, at least he was sure of that.

' No, I'm not jealous of the elf.' Thorin answered, still looking Bilbo straight in the eyes. ' I'm only concerned about your safety.'

He wasn't lying, on that moment he only was angry at the elf, not jealous like he had been before. Bilbo had surprised him with the question though and he wondered if it had been that obvious he didn't want Bilbo to go with Legolas.

' If this is only about my safety, you should be mad at me, not at Legolas.' Bilbo replied before he turned back around. Thorin's gaze was making him nervous and he had to restrain himself for not caressing the dwarf's cheek. Laying with his back towards Thorin made it a bit easier not to linger for him.

' You still didn't answer my question.' Thorin pointed out, staring at the halfling's back. ' Do you want to stay with Legolas?'

' No, I do not want to stay with Legolas.' Bilbo sighed, wondering why the dwarf needed an answer so badly. ' I came here for you, remember? And I will stay with you until you find your one. Are you satisfied now?'

' Yes, I am. And I will not harm the elf, but not for him, I won't harm him for you.' Thorin said, a smile playing around his lips. ' Goodnight Bilbo.'

' Goodnight.'

Thorin fell asleep almost immediately. He was aware of the halfling's presence and in some way it comforted him to have Bilbo so close. At least he knew the hobbit was safe and for him it was all that mattered.

For Bilbo on the other hand, sleep didn't come soon. He felt nervous by the dwarf lying next to him , it was like every fiber of his being was aware of Thorin's presence. He longed for those strong arms to hold him, he wanted to curl up against his muscled chest. Only he couldn't, if he tried anything like that Thorin most certainly would kick him out of the bed.

Thorin didn't seem to have trouble sleeping at all, it didn't take long before Bilbo could hear regular snores between his got startled when the dwarf's arm suddenly slipped around him, pulling him against himself. Although Bilbo knew the dwarf was asleep and was not aware of what he was doing, his heartbeat picked up speed immediately. He didn't try to get out of Thorin's grip though, it felt too good to lay in the dwarf's arms. If Thorin got a scare when he woke up, he would deal with it then. But for now, he was staying right where he was, right where he wanted to be. For once he was being selfish. With Thorin's arms around him and a smile on his face, Bilbo fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the bookmarks, kudos and comments.   
> You guys are amazing. :)

The sun was going down, it wouldn't take long before it entirely disappeared, before it would let the shadows of darkness turn day into night. Although they had expected to reach Beorn's house before the moon started to rise, the shape shifter's dwelling was still nowhere in sight.

Thorin murmured a curse, not destined to anyone in particular but he saw the halfling's eyes flutter at him for a moment.

The dwarf king knew they could get in trouble if they didn't find shelter before sundown. Orc's might be searching for by passers who didn't expect those cold, bloodthirsty creatures luring in the dark. Waiting to slaughter the first being who passed them.

And then there was the shape shifter in his non-human form he was worried about. If Beorn would mistake them for orcs or goblins skulking around in his territory when it was dark , he probably would kill them without blinking.

He did not tell this to the halfling though, Bilbo would panic only by the idea of orcs luring around or a bear who would like to eat him. It was better to keep his mouth shut, telling him would scare him instead of waking up the courage the little being possessed. Courage which only seemed to come out when he got confronted by danger directly. Courage he would need if they got attacked.

Thorin would protect the halfling with his life when it came down to that, but it would be helpful if Bilbo was able to protect himself.

Only the thought of Bilbo being harmed send a shiver down his spine, which delivered him another questioning look of the halfling.

Thorin pretended he didn't notice the hobbit's gaze, although he knew the halfling was looking at him without seeing it. There was no need to see those eyes when he could feel them burning on his skin whenever Bilbo's gaze fell upon him. He didn't want to meet those hazel orbs with his own, knowing his heart would try to jump out of his chest instantly, knowing his breath would stock into his troth.

He barely had said a word to the halfling the entire day, not knowing what to say in order to avoid subjects he'd rather not talk about.

Like the elf, Legolas, who had led them through the green wood that morning, making finding their way through the wood look like child's play. Thorin had thanked him for his help without meaning any of it. He only did it because of Bilbo, knowing the halfling was still fond of the elf, suffering from a bruised body or not. Bilbo even had embraced the elf when they were saying their goodbyes, in displeasure of Thorin, who had felt a wave of jealousy washing over him.

He had been glad when the elf had left them at the edge of the wood, where they had continued their way to Beorn on foot since their ponies had run off when they left them.

Another subject he refused to speak about was the simple fact he had found the halfling laying in his arms that morning. He hadn't realized the warmth he felt came from the hobbit's body until he had opened his eyes, finding a bush of bronze curls in his direct vision.

To be honest, he had been startled, not knowing how the halfling had gotten into his arms. But he had felt an incredible amount of love for the hobbit as well. Seeing him asleep, so innocent, adorable and fragile had made his heart swell in his chest. Frightened by the emotions he had felt on that moment, he had carefully removed his arm from the halfling's waist, trying not to wake him.

Teased by those same feelings he had watched him sleep for a while, restraining himself from touching Bilbo's bronze curls, which he desperately wanted to stroke.

He hadn't told the halfling about this, hoping he hadn't noticed being held, for what could have been, the entire night.

Thorin didn't want to explain himself to the halfling, he didn't want him to know what he was feeling. Because what he was feeling wasn't right, he shouldn't be falling for Bilbo, he should be searching for his one.

And since he suspected the elf from being Bilbo's one, just by seeing how fond the halfling was of him, Bilbo couldn't possibly be his one.

The entire day a little voice in the back of his head had nagged about why he didn't just ask the halfling about his feelings for the elf. Something he didn't want to do since it would raise questions in Bilbo's head if he bluntly asked such a question.

The only option he had was being subtle and unfortunately for him, being subtle wasn't something he was very good at.

Bilbo hadn't been his chatty self either, it seemed like he left his mind elsewhere and Thorin feared the halfling had left his heart with it, in Mirkwood, with the elf.

Another thought that had crossed Thorin's mind was that Bilbo did notice being held by him throughout the night, but didn't dare to speak about it either.

The dwarf got snapped out of his thoughts when the halfling cleared his troth, giving him no other choice then to look at him.

' I'm tired and my feet hurt.' Bilbo said softly, his voice raw from the lack of conversation in the last couple of hours. ' Shouldn't we be at Beorn's house by now?'

' Stop whining you big baby. We walked bigger distances then this.' Thorin replied, a hint of irritation noticeable in his voice. ' You should have thought about your feet before you left your pony at the edge of the green wood.'

The halfling's eyes grew wide by his answer, giving him a questioning look as he recovered from the first shock.

It wasn't Thorin's intention to be rude or even mean towards Bilbo, but in an attempt not to show how smitten he was with the halfling, his words just came out that way.

' What has bitten you in the ass?' Bilbo asked, raising his brow.

' That elf of yours.' He wanted to reply, but he swallowed those words.

' Nothing.' He said instead. ' It's just that you are slowing us down. You don't walk as fast as a dwarf.'

' Maybe that is because my legs are slightly shorter than yours.' Bilbo replied, his tone a bit sharper as usual. ' But I'm sorry if I became a burden to you once again.'

' I never said that.' Thorin said, eying the halfling in wonder.

' You don't have to say it. It's written all over your face.' The halfling interjected, looking away from him. ' I know you well enough to see something is bothering you. It might just as well be me.'

He felt bad as he saw the sadness on the halfling's face, knowing he was the reason for it was even worse.

He didn't reply though, because if he said something to comfort Bilbo now, he probably would spill out everything he was feeling.

And even if that didn't turn out disastrous, there still was the fact he didn't have the time to argue with Bilbo.

Night had fallen and in the darkness that surrounded them he should be on his guard for any suspicious sound or movement.

' Wouldn't it be best to stop for the night?' Bilbo asked as they kept walking. ' We could miss Beorn's house in the dark.'

' No, we continue. It won't be much further.' Thorin replied before he picked up speed.

' Has been king for only a few months, already got used to the privileges of a bed.' The halfling muttered, slightly irritated. ' Why don't you want to camp out here?'

The hobbit's question got answered by a low growl, coming out of the bushes which surrounded them at both sides.

Bilbo got startled by the sound and turned around to see where it came from. ' Was that a warg?'

' No, but it might be something worse.' Thorin softly replied as he scanned the area with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out where the bear would come from. ' Get ready to make a run.'

He was pretty sure the bear hadn't seen them yet, but it probably had heard them and Thorin didn't want to take chances.

' Worse? Wait! What?' Bilbo asked, stopping dead in his track. ' What could be worse than a warg?'

Thorin saw how the bushes on their left started to move, something was in there and that something could come out any moment.

' Damn it Bilbo, run!' Thorin shouted, grabbing the halfling's wrist as the bear came bursting out of the bushes.

At the same moment he had noticed the shape shifter's dwelling, if they were lucky they should be able to reach it before the bear caught up with them.

' Thorin, it's Beorn!' He heard he halfling yell.

Thorin looked around to find Bilbo had stopped running, the halfling was waving and shouting at the bear, who was closing in on them rapidly.

'Get out of there, Bilbo!'Thorin screamed as he ran back to the halfling. 'You fool! Run!''

He felt coldness spread in his body as the bear rushed himself to close the last few inches between him and the halfling.

' Bilbo, no!' Thorin screamed as he leaped for the hobbit.

For a second he thought he was too late, that the bear would reach Bilbo just before he did.

Then his body collided with Bilbo's and he pushed him to the ground, landing on top of the hobbit and protecting him with his body.

He noticed the hafling's eyes were filled with shock, his lips only a few inches away from Bilbo's and although Thorin knew the bear's claws could rip open his coat and tear through his flesh any moment, his heart skipped a beat.

Was there a better way to die then dying with the one he loved next to him?

When the last thing he saw where the hazel eyes and the bronze curls of the one he adored most?

The agonizing pain of flesh getting ripped apart didn't came though, instead there were a few loud sniffs and a wet nose touching his cheek.

For some reason the bear had staunched his attack and was taking in their scent.

Thorin got to his feet again, staring into the bears light eyes, where he could find a hint of recognition and genuinely smiled.

The bear let out a low growl, one that didn't sound threatening at all, then shifted his gaze from the dwarf to the halfling.

Bilbo still was looking at the bear in horror and didn't seem to happy now the bear's attention was on him.

The bear let out a few more growls, which Thorin would have sworn, sounded like a chuckle.

He wasn't happy with the halfling though and he didn't feel like chuckling at all.

Nevertheless he grabbed Bilbo's hand, helping him up without looking at him.

The bear growled again, nodding his head towards the house before he started to give them little pushes with his muzzle.

'He wants us to go in.' Bilbo pointed out, looking at him with questioning eyes. 'Shall we?''

'I already figured.' Thorin murmured as he started towards the house without giving the halfling one single look.

The two of them entered Beorn's house in silence, under the approving gaze of the bear, who stayed outside.

Thorin nervously started to walk through the room the moment they were left alone, underneath the piercing gaze of the halfling, which set his entire body on fire.

'Never do something like that again!' Bilbo suddenly blurted out. 'Never try to save me again when it can cost you your own life!''

Thorin looked at the halfling, whose face was twisted in a mixture of guilt, anger and something he couldn't quite identify. Something that made shivers run down his spine.

'I wouldn't have to if you would stop bringing your own life in danger.' He retorted with a hard voice. 'What were you thinking!?''

'That he might recognize us.' Bilbo softly answered, his gaze directed at the ground. 'I figured if he recognized us he would end his attack.'''

Dismay washed over the dwarf by the look on the halfling's face, he didn't want to punish him for what he did but he didn't want to let it go to easily either.

If he had been to slow, if he had hesitated for one second, the halfling would be dead and only the thought of losing him made his heart ache.

He didn't want the hobbit to get away with a little guilt when he nearly had a heart attack.

' He almost bit your head off!' Thorin spat at him. 'I don't think he would have recognized you with your head separated from your body''

'I know I acted foolish. You don't have to rub it into my face!' The halfling, surprisingly enough, spat back. 'Besides, when it comes to foolish actions you might consider thinking about what you did for a moment!''

'I saved your ass, that's what I did master Baggins!' He interjected while he moved closer to the halfling. 'And I am not apologizing for putting my own life on the line to save yours, if that's what you wish!''

Bilbo looked up at him in surprise, his hazel eyes big out of wonder and his pinkish lips slightly parted.

Thorin had never expected to desire a being more then he had desired Erebor's treasures, but at that moment he did. He longed to touch the halfling, to tell him what he had felt when he thought he would be too late to save him. He wanted to press his lips onto the halfling's so badly it did hurt and he had to tighten every muscle in his body to not act upon his feelings.

They kept staring at each other without saying a word, making Thorin more nervous than he ever had been.

His heart hammered in his chest, his breaths came irregular and he hoped his cheeks wouldn't flash red underneath the halfling's everlasting gaze. This was pure torture.

' Why do you want to put your life at risk for mine so badly, Thorin?' Bilbo eventually broke the silence, a sad smile appearing on his face. ' I'm only a small hobbit from the Shire. If I were dead it wouldn't be a big loss for anyone, while your death would affect an entire kingdom.'

' If you died Bilbo, I would die to.' Thorin replied softly, his gaze directed at the wall behind the halfling. ' That elf of yours would make sure of that.'

He couldn't look at him directly, not when he was lying, although it only was partly a lie.

Telling the halfling he would die if he had lost him was the truth, if he had lost his one he would have faded and eventually he would have died.

The part about the elf was something he brought up to protect himself, since he had blurted out the first part without really meaning to tell him. Although he was pretty sure the elf would want vengeance for the halfling's death.

' Why would Legolas kill you if I died?' Bilbo asked confused. ' I don't see what he has to do with this.'

Thorin shrugged. ' You are his one, right? And he is yours. I just figured he wouldn't be too happy if I got you killed.'

Bilbo didn't reply, he only stared at him with a blank face before he busted out in laughter.

' You think,... Legolas,... is my one?' The halfling managed to get out. ' From all the beings on this earth, you think the creature you detest most might be my one?!'

Thorin looked at the laughing hobbit in surprise, first he almost scared him to death and now he was making fun of him. Why again did he have to fall in love with such a peculiar hobbit?

' I assume he is not your one then.' He concluded, feeling his heart jump out of joy.

' I like Legolas, Thorin.' Bilbo replied, still chuckling. ' But I can assure you he is not my one.'

Thorin shook his head in disbelief, if the elf wasn't Bilbo's one it meant he still had a chance to win the halfling's heart for himself.

' Bilbo I,...' He started, but closed his mouth when the door opened.

' Do both of you have a dead wish?' Beorn asked as he entered the house in his human form. ' If you do, I know some orcs who would like to fulfill your wishes.'

Thorin smiled. ' My ex burglar seems to think he's invincible since he faced the dragon and lived. I apologize.'

' I do not.' Bilbo replied, sounding offended.

' The next time a bear comes after you, little one, you don't stop, you run.' Beorn said with a stern voice, but a smile was playing around his lips. ' I almost bit your head off.'

Thorin noticed the halfling looked at him, searching for help to defend himself against the shape shifter. He didn't say anything though, he only gave the hobbit a look which said I told you so.

He barely heard the rebuke the halfling got from Beorn, although he could see Bilbo's face growing grumpier every second.

His thoughts where elsewhere, he already was figuring out how to court the halfling and an idea was slowly developing in his mind.

The search for his one was over, now all he had to do was stealing the halfling's heart.

Ironically enough, this time he was going to be the burglar.


	10. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. :)  
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Two bright blue eyes peered at him out of the dark, feverishly glowing in their sockets by the light of the stars and the moon. Its eyes seemed too big for their sockets, like they could pop out any moment, its skin was drawn so tight around it's bones it almost looked transparent and the few hairs on his head looked greasy.

' My preciousssss...' The creature hissed, its pointed teeth clearly visible as it came crawling out of the narrow space it had been hiding in.

Bilbo tried to back away, he desperately wanted to escape, but his feet refused to cooperate. It was like his feet had frozen onto the ground.

' What does it have in its pocketses?' The creature asked while it came closer. ' Gollum,... hobbitses is a filthy little thief,... has something what is ours, my precious.'

Bilbo saw how the creature picked up a stone, observing it intensely before the creature continued its way towards him. He knew he had to get away from Gollum, the creature would kill him if he didn't run. His efforts to move were a waste of time though, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't get his limbs to move.

' And what do we do with filthy little thieves, my precious?' It asked, it's eyes narrowed and blazing out of anger. ' We make them suffer,...gollum. Yesssss, we take something the hobbitses wants. Take it and break it, right in front of his eyes,... gollum, gollum, yessss, my precious.'

Bilbo listened as Gollum was talking to itself, not knowing what the creature meant with something he wanted. The only thing he had on him was the ring, he could feel it through the fabric of his clothes and he could hear it's tempting whispers, trying to persuade him to put it on.

The whispers got louder as Gollum gained space on him and Bilbo actually felt tempted to put his hand in his pocket, to let the ring slip around his finger. Nevertheless the ring's call couldn't win from the invisible power that kept him from moving.

Other than the ring, he couldn't think of anything he possibly wanted. He even seemed to have lost sting somewhere along the way. Although he couldn't quite remember how he should have lost his sword.

' Smeagol is going to take it and break it,... gollum.' Smeagol murmured, suddenly moving into another direction. Bilbo followed gollum with his eyes, wondering why it suddenly had lost interest in him when he noticed the motionless body laying a bit further from where he was.

Something he wanted,... someone he wanted, for Smeagol it all was the same and when Bilbo realized what gollum had in mind, his heart stopped.

Smeagol wanted to kill Thorin while he couldn't do anything to save the sleeping dwarf, the blasted creature wanted to brain Thorin while he could do nothing but watch helplessly.

' No! Not him! Keep your filthy paws off of him!'

Bilbo could swear he felt his lips move, he was sure he had screamed but no sound had come out of his mouth. He was unable to make a sound as much as he was unable to move.

' No, no! Thorin, wake up! He will kill you! Wake up!'

Bilbo was on the edge of panic, he couldn't break free out of the invisible force that held him imprisoned, neither was he able to get a warning out of his mouth.

' Bilbo, wake up!' He heard in the distance, but the voice didn't really reach his mind.

He was way too focused on gollum, who lifted the stone it was holding in its claws above Thorin's head.

' No, no, no, no.' Bilbo wailed, tears starting to run down his face when the stone came down, the sound of a skull getting cracked filling the air.

' Damn it Bilbo, wake up!' He heard again, this time the voice was closer and he could feel how his body was being shaken by someone, although he couldn't see the person who was doing it.

Bilbo still could see the blood and pieces of skin on the stone when Smeagol prepared himself to strike a second time, only now his vision was blurry and everything seemed less real.

' Come on, Bilbo. Wake up!'

 

A terrified shriek came out of his mouth when his eyes flew open, finding another pair of blue eyes gazing down at him and it took him a few seconds to realize it weren't gollum's eyes but Thorin's.

The worried blue eyes that where gazing down at him where the dark blue of a summer night's sky instead of the freezing light blue gollum's were. The difference was clear and Bilbo didn't know how he could have mistaken them.

His view got blurry again when he sat up straight, only this time it were the tears which where welling up in his eyes that troubled his sight.

' It wasn't real.' He told himself, but he quickly checked if the ring was still in his pocket.

It was, nevertheless it didn't keep his eyes from flooding and before he knew it he was crying out of relieve.

' Bilbo,...' He heard Thorin state before the dwarf's arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

Thorin had positioned himself behind him, his back pressed against the dwarf's chest as Thorin held him and feeling his presence made Bilbo cry even harder.

He was alive, his dwarf was alive, it all had been a horrible dream, a very vivid one but still a dream.

' I knew I never should have taken you here.' Thorin muttered as he tightened his grip. 'There are so many bad memories you must have here. No wonder you are having nightmares.'

Bilbo leaned further into the dwarf's embrace, trying to stop his tears from flowing, trying to calm down enough to get a coherent answer out of his mouth.

Although Thorin's conclusion was understandable, he was wrong and Bilbo didn't want him to blame himself for something he wasn't responsible for.

Of course Bilbo had thought himself he would have dreams when they had stopped at the place Thorin had almost lost his head. With the trees, which ones stood there, completely burned down, the place screamed damnation.

Yes, he had expected to have dreams, about Azog, about the orcs and the wargs they came on and he could have lived with that.

There was only one difference between Azog and gollum, Azog was dead and as far he knew, gollum was not.

As far he knew, gollum still lived in the caves underneath the misty mountains, waiting for its precious to return.

' I didn't dream about this place and the events that occurred here. Although it would be logical.' Bilbo eventually replied, watching the mountains a bit further rise into the sky. ' I dreamt about Smeagol.'

' Smeagol?' Thorin asked frowning.

' Gollum, the creature that lives underneath those mountains.' Bilbo explained in a soft and horrified voice. ' It owned the ring before I found it, or it found me. I think that's a better way to describe it. It found me.'

' You dreamt about the ring?' The dwarf asked, a hint of worry sounding trough in his voice.

' Yes and no.' Bilbo replied, thinking about the words he wanted to use with care. ' Smeagol wanted the ring back, but he also wanted to make me suffer for taking it. So he killed you, while I couldn't move or speak. I couldn't do anything to help you.'

Bilbo couldn't stop a shiver from running down his spine as he imagined the blood stained rock in gollum's claws again.

' Well, I'm still alive. Safe and sound.' Thorin whispered into his ear, fondling trough Bilbo's hair with his fingers. ' And so are you.'

Bilbo relaxed completely by the dwarf's fingers running through his hair, accidentally touching the skin of his head a few times.

The dwarf's beard pleasantly tickled his cheek and Bilbo's heart picked up speed when he noticed it only would take a little shift from his head to gain access to Thorin's lips.

He didn't move though, he didn't want to scare the dwarf by bluntly kissing him, especially not now he had been acting extremely friendly the last couple of days.

Bilbo hadn't figured out his intentions yet, although the small but kind gestures the dwarf had made gave him the idea Thorin started to see him in a way he never thought could be possible.

It had started the morning after they arrived at the shape shifters dwelling.

Beorn had made breakfast for them and when a bit of jam got lost at the corner of his mouth, Thorin had wiped it away with his thumb.

When Bilbo had given him a questioning look, he had given him an amused smile in return.

As they had left Beorn to continue their way, provided with food and water on ponies the shape shifter had lend them, Thorin had made sure they weren't moving too quickly. In fact, they had been going slow the entire time, taking unnecessary stops to rest every now and then.

The dwarf had been making fires and cooking meals while he had insisted Bilbo would do nothing but rest. The few times he tried to help, Thorin had given him angry glares and since his efforts weren't appreciated by the dwarf, he had stopped trying.

Then there had been the field of flowers they had passed through, where Thorin had dismounted his pony, had picked one of the most beautiful flowers he could find and had put it into Bilbo's hair without saying a word.

Bilbo didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't dare to hope the dwarf had feelings for him, scared he would get disappointed when things turned out differently.

Although he felt flattered by everything Thorin had done, he didn't want to get his heart broken.

He smiled as he heard Thorin snore behind him, the dwarf had fallen asleep again, his arms still wrapped around him.

How could he not love him? He even was adorable when he was asleep. When he wasn't doing anything and he still managed to let Bilbo' heart pick up speed.

There was no turning back anymore, every day he fell in love with the dwarf more and more.  
If he wanted him for himself, if he wanted to be with his dwarf king, he should get into action pretty soon. Before he could lose him to someone else.

And although the thought of acting upon his feelings terrified him, it didn't frighten him more than the thought of losing Thorin.

With those things on his mind, safely tucked into his blanket of dwarf, Bilbo drifted off into the darkness again.

This time, however, there were no creatures to haunt him in his dreams.


	11. In a moment of weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, bookmarks, kudos.... for all the support in general :D  
> you guys are the best. :)
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Orcrist's blade glanced in the moon's light as Thorin swung it at the hideous creature, meaning to behead it with one clean strike.

Gollum, however, easily dodged the swords blow and leaped himself at the dwarf's neck, closing its fingers around his troth to cut off his windpipe from fresh air.

Thorin clawed at gollum's fingers, trying to break free out of its suffocating grip without dropping his sword.

He had underestimated gollum's force though, the small creature was surprisingly strong and he struggled to break free out of its grip.

' Choke, choke, choke the dwarf.' Gollum chirped, the words almost coming out tunefully. ' Choke him until he's out of air, never set him free... gollum.'

' You nasty little...' Thorin managed to get out, then had to stop by the lack of air in his lungs.

' First kill the dwarf, gollum, yes...' Gollum hissed, his bright blue eyes gleaming as he tightened his grip on the dwarf's troth. ' Then finish the hobbitses,... the filthy little thief... gollum,gollum. Take back my precious, yes... yes.'

Thorin glanced at the halfling, who laid against the mountain's wall unconscious, blood trickling down his face, giving his bronze hair a gruesome red color.

He should have known better, he should have been more carefull, he shouldn't have ignored the shuffling he had heard behind them the entire day. The shuffling that disappeared every time he looked back.

He made another attempt to tear gollum's fingers from his troth, but the creature refused to let go.

Black spots started to appear in front of his eyes and his strength was slipping away, his attempts to pull away gollums fingers growing weaker every time he tried.

He was on the edge of fainting when he heard gollum cry in agony, the grip on his neck loosened before it was entirely gone.

Thorin gasped for air, then started coughing, rubbing his sore troth for a few seconds while he tried to get air into his lungs.

The black spots in his vision slowly disappeared and he saw gollum laying on the ground unconscious, blood oozing out of the back of its head.

Bilbo stood next to the lifeless body, breathing heavy and shaking on his legs, a sharp edged stone still in his trembling hand and his eyes big out of horror.

Thorin raised his sword to behead gollum, to finish him off for good. The filthy creature didn't deserve to live.

' No, wait. Stop!' Bilbo blurted out, positioning himself between gollum and Thorin. ' Don't kill him.'

' Get out of my way, Bilbo. He almost choked me, he wanted to kill you when he was done with me.' Thorin replied, but he lowered the sword anyway. ' Why do you want to let him live?'

Bilbo glanced at gollum, disgust showing on his face. ' His life is miserable without the ring. Killing him would be an act of mercy, you would release him from the worthless life he has. Besides, a wise man once told me, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.'

Thorin sighed, knowing exactly were those so called wise words came from. ' Can we at least tie him up then?'

Bilbo nodded, then took a rope out of his bag and handed it to Thorin. ' Be my guest. I'm going to sit down again. My head feels like it has been split open.'

' Let me get a look at that head of yours.' Thorin said, looking at the halfling with worried eyes. ' It's still bleeding.'

' Tie him up first, before he wakes up.' Bilbo replied as he sat down against the mountain's wall. ' I don't want him to strangle you again.'

Thorin gave the halfling another concerned glance, then tied up gollums arms and legs behind its back, making sure he couldn't escape.

He hated the creature, he hated him for sneaking up on them while they were asleep, he hated him for harming Bilbo, but he hated himself more.

He was the one who would stay awake, who had assured the halfling nothing could happen, that he would protect him from gollum when he showed up. Instead of staying true to his promises he had fallen asleep.

The terrified shriek of Bilbo had awakened him again, but by the time he had gotten to his feet, gollum already had hit Bilbo in the head and was searching for the ring in the halfling's pockets.

He had plucked gollum off of the halfling, he had thrown him away like a piece of garbage, but gollum had returned and had attacked them again, would have killed him if Bilbo hadn't saved him.

He squatted in front of the halfling, his eyes meeting Bilbo's for a second before he turned his attention on the wound. He carefully pushed Bilbo's hair aside, trying not to hurt him while inspecting the wound.

Although the wound still was bleeding, it wasn't as bad Thorin thought it would be, it would stop bleeding and heal out of itself eventually.

He took a cloth out of his bag and carefully pushed it against the wound on Bilbo's head, but the halfling still cowered underneath his touch.

'I'm sorry I let you down, Bilbo.' He said softly while he increased pressure on the wound. 'I understand if you blame me for this.''

Bilbo grabbed the dwarf's beard to pull him down, finding his eyes with his own before he responded. 'You are not to blame for this, Thorin.''

'Am I not? Was I not the one who promised you protection and failed miserably?' Thorin asked, looking away from the halfling. 'You've got hurt because of me. I let you down.'

Bilbo laid his hand on the dwarf's bearded cheek. 'I won't hold this against you. It's not your fault.''

Thorin leaned into the halfling's touch, enjoying the feeling of his soft hand against his cheek ' 'How are you feeling?''

'Still a bit dizzy.' Bilbo answered, his hand sliding from the dwarf's cheek to his troth where gollum's fingers had left marks. 'Does it hurt?''

Thorin shivered when Bilbo caressed the marks on his troth, not because it did hurt, but because it felt good. 'Only a little.''

Bilbo slowly followed the marks with his finger, making Thorin's heart pick up speed and as his gaze met the halfling's, his lips parted a little. For the second time that night he couldn't get air into his lungs, he couldn't even think straight

He wanted to tell Bilbo how he felt, how he longed for him in so many ways. He wanted to crash his lips on the halfling's , he wanted to hold him and never let him go.

'Bilbo I…' He started, his voice hoarse by the emotions he was feeling.

'Don't you dare to apologize again!' Bilbo interrupted him. 'You weren't the one who hit me on the head.''

Thorin frowned. 'Who said I was going to apologize?'

'I know you better than you think, you grumpy dwarf.' Bilbo replied, his hand going back to the dwarf's cheek. 'What else where you going to say?'

Thorin raised his brow. ' You do?'

' You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a rude, mean dwarf without much of a heart.' Bilbo said, his gaze going distant. ' I had to change my opinion about you more than once.'

The dwarf smiled in amusement. ' You did?'

' Yes, it seemed like you did have a heart, but only showed it to the ones closest to you. To others, including me, you were still rude and mean.' Bilbo babbled away. ' Until, somewhere along the way, things changed. You started to see me for who I am instead of seeing a useless hobbit from the Shire. You started to be nice to me and you managed to surprise me time after time. You became my friend and to me you might be even more than a friend...'

' Maybe gollum hit you on the head harder than I thought.' Thorin said, his heart picking up speed by the halfling's confessions. If he was going to continue this much longer, it only would be a matter of time before he spilled everything he felt for the hobbit.

' It hurts pretty bad and the dizziness is getting worse again.' Bilbo confessed, his vision getting blurrier by the second. ' So you can't hold anything I'm saying against me.'

' Understood.' Thorin said, his finger following the curves of Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo shivered underneath the dwarf's touch, goose bumps appearing over his entire body.

His heart picked up speed fast, his breathing got troubled, the dwarf was so close he couldn't think straight. Without giving it a second thought, Bilbo pulled him closer and with the last bits of strength his body had, he softly pressed his lips on Thorin's.

In pain or not, on the edge of unconsciousness or not, Bilbo was very aware of Thorin's lips moving against his, how his lips seemed to belong on the dwarf's lips.

Thorin's beard tickled his chin and his nose, what made the experience more pleasant than it already was.

His body was trembling, warmth spread through every muscle and bone he was made of, setting him on fire.

As he pulled back and opened his eyes again, he was relieved when he only found surprise on the dwarf's face. He didn't seem mad or disgusted.

' Lovely.' Bilbo mumbled, then his eyes closed again and darkness washed over him.

 

When Bilbo woke up again, he experienced a bad case of disorientation.

He was no longer lying on the hard ground of the Misty mountains, he was lying in a soft bed, his body covered with blankets.

His head felt much better, it didn't hurt anymore and the dizziness had somehow disappeared.

Nevertheless he didn't exactly know where he was or how he got there, the last thing he remembered was being on the mountain pass with Thorin.

A knot formed in Bilbo's stomach when he thought about the dwarf, he had kissed Thorin and then he had passed out. He didn't know what the dwarf king thought about what he did and he'd rather not start a conversation about it.

' He can be unconscious for a while. He should be fine though, he has no serious injuries.' Bilbo heard someone say. ' He probably passed out by the stress his body had to endure.'

' I've should have known better.' Another, more familiar voice replied. ' I wanted to take him here. I know he loves this place.'

' You traveled this entire distance just to bring him here?' The other voice asked.

' No, I'm bringing him back to the Shire, lord Elrond.' The familiar voice, Thorin's voice answered.

' I see. He's a magnet to danger, isn't he?' Bilbo heard lord Elrond say, but the voices were getting distant, they were moving away from him.

He was in Rivendell, that much he did understand. Thorin probably had carried him here while he was unconscious.

What he didn't understand was why the dwarf wanted to bring him to the Shire all of the sudden. He never mentioned it before and Bilbo got the idea Thorin wanted to bring him there because he had kissed him. That the dwarf king wanted to get rid of him.

Bilbo felt like crying when the idea struck his mind, how could he have been so stupid?

How could he ever have thought the dwarf had any feelings for him? He never had been more than a burden to him. His heart broke into a million pieces when he realized he wasn't wanted by the dwarf king.

But he wasn't going to be a burden to the dwarf much longer, if Thorin wanted to bring him back to the Shire so badly, he would save him the trouble.

Bilbo could find his way home all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know... Bilbo is being stupid :P  
> Stupid stuborn hobbits.


	12. You can run but you can't hide

Do you know that feeling when you lose someone you care about?

When your world seems to stop moving because that one person suddenly disappears out of your life.

That feeling of pure helplessness when you realize there's nothing you can do to bring that person back, although you are desperate to do so.

The agonizing pain of your heart breaking into a million pieces, the lump that forms in your troath when you are on the edge of bursting into tears.

The frustration of never telling that person how you felt about them, how much you loved them, when you still had the chance.

Thorin knew those feelings, they weren't unfamiliar to him. He had lost his brother, his father and his grandfather, who he had loved fiercely and with every loss he had felt that way. Sad, powerless and desperate.

Although he knew those feelings, he wasn't prepared on feeling them again, he wasn't prepared on the impact they had on his heart, soul and mind. Or on the impact they had on his temper...

Thorin, who just had a sip of his soup, spit it back out when one of Bilbo's healers gave him the latest update on the wellbeing of his halfling.

' He what?!' Thorin roared while he got up from his chair, capsizing the thing in the process.

' He's gone. He took all his belongings with him.' The elf, who got sprinkled with soup, repeated calmly. ' I thought you should know.'

Thorin's heart stopped for a moment, his jaw dropping out of surprise, then he stormed towards the room Bilbo had been in.

When he came into the halfling's room, the elf, who had followed him, behind him, all he found was a neatly made bed. No Bilbo, no clothes, no sting.

He turned towards the elf, who was standing in the doorway and was looking way to calm under the given circumstances.

' Why didn't you stop him!' Thorin roared, his eyes blazing out of anger. ' Why did you let him go?!'

The elf crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow. ' I'm a healer, not a babysitter, master Oakenshield. The halfling was already gone when I went to check on him.'

' And nobody saw him leave?!' Thorin yelled, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. ' He's wounded, he won't last a day out there by himself!'

' Is there a problem I should know about?' Lord Elrond, who had appeared behind the elf, asked.

There were several elves standing in the hallway, all of them lured there by Thorin's screaming and now looking at him with unreadable expressions on their faces.

' Bilbo's gone!' Thorin snarled, directing his fury at lord Elrond. ' And none of your elves seems to have noticed him leaving!'

The dark haired elf frowned while he made his way past the healer. ' Bilbo, gone? That can't be. I'm sure he's still in Rivendell.'

' Do you see him, Lord Elrond?!' Thorin spat at the half-elf. ' He's gone! All his belongings are gone! Do you think he should take them when he was on a trip to the library?!'

' Master Oakenshield, Thorin, I suggest you calm down and then we go search for him around the property.' Lord Elrond suggested, then he turned around towards the elves who had gathered in the hallway. ' Go search for the hobbit. If you find him, bring him to us.'

' No! You have to search outside of Rivendell! You will not find him between this valley's walls!' Thorin screamed, making a desperate attempt to give the elves an order. ' Please, I beg you!'

The elves didn't listen to him, they started moving into different directions though, following lord Elrond's command.

' I beg you, lord Elrond. Make them search outside Rivendell's borders.' Thorin begged, grabbing the collar of the elf's vest. ' If anything happens to him while he's out there all by himself, I'll never forgive myself.'

His anger started to make place for sorrow and tears started to well up in his eyes.

' It looks like you care more about master Baggins then you'd like to admit.' Lord Elrond replied, compassion showing on his face. ' I'll organize a search party as soon my elves have searched Rivendell entirely. But until then, there's nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry.'

' I kind of love him.' Thorin admitted as he let go of the elves collar. ' I can't stay here and wait for you and your elves to start searching for him outside Rivendell's walls. I'm leaving right now. I have to find him.'

' There are dangers outside these walls, master Oakenshield. Orc's still roam the wastelands that lay around this valley.' Lord Elrond said, laying his hand on Thorin's shoulder. ' But I guess my warnings aren't going to stop you from leaving anyway.'

Thorin shook his head. ' I need to find him, before something else does.'

' I'll send some of my men after you when they are done searching around Rivendell.' Lord Elrond said, giving the dwarf a small smile. ' Be safe. I hope you find him soon.'

' Thank you, lord Elrond. I won't forget the aid you gave to us when I brought Bilbo here.' Thorin replied, holding out his hand to the elf.

Lord Elrond took his hand and shook it short but firmly, then Thorin turned around and walked away from the elf, starting his search for his hobbit.

 

Bilbo sat down in the shadow of one of the rocks that surrounded the wastelands, his face covered with sweat and his limbs shaking out of exhaustions.

He had been fine when he sneaked out of Rivendell, but the further he walked, his body started to ache more.

The elves must have given him some kind of herb to take away the pain, some kind of tranquilizer that slowly had lost his effect while he was trotting along.

His head was pounding again, his legs felt heavy, but it was his heart that did hurt the most.

It felt like someone was pulling, squeezing and sticking needles into it all at the same time and he didn't know how to stop it.

He never thought a heartbreak could hurt that much and he started to wonder if running away from Rivendell had been a good idea after all.

He would have shelter there, he would have elves who took care of him. Then again, he would have to face Thorin and he didn't know if his already broken heart could handle that.

Bilbo closed his eyes, which helped against the pounding in his head a little, his heart, however, still ached.

There was nothing more he could do though, he had screwed up. He had kissed Thorin against his will and now he had to deal with the consequences. He would get back to the Shire, preferably in one piece and he would try to forget about his dwarf.

Although he doubted if he could ever forget his king under the mountain.

 

' Bilbo! Where are you!?'

Bilbo woke up by the sound of the familiar voice screaming his name. As he opened his eyes, he noticed it had become dark. The only light that shone down belonged to the stars and the moon that had risen into the sky. He must have fallen asleep while he was resting and now Thorin had caught up with him. His head and his body felt fine again though.

' Bilbo!' He heard the dwarf call again.

He didn't answer though, neither did he move, he stayed in the shelter of the rock he was hiding after, not wanting the dwarf to find him.

Why did he come to search for him anyway? Didn't Thorin want to be rid of him in the first place?

' Bilbo, please!' He heard him scream again, followed by a loud shriek of an animal.

Bilbo knew those kinds of shrieks, he had heard them a lot when they were on their way to Erebor.

There was a warg out there, one that was really close and it probably was carrying an orc on his back.

' Thorin!' Bilbo yelled, getting to his feet and storming out of his hiding place. ' Thorin! Watch out! There are orc's out there!'

He stopped when he saw the dwarf, standing with his back towards him, orcrist's bloody blade shining in the light of the moon, the bodies of the orc and the warg at his feet.

Thorin slowly turned around, his face filled with anger, his blazing blue eyes almost piercing through him.

' You!' Thorin snarled as he started towards Bilbo. ' What were you thinking?! Running off like that! Leaving me without any clue where you went!'

Bilbo didn't answer, he could only look and wait while the dwarf stamped towards him, his heart picking up speed only by the sight of him.

' Do you have any idea how worried I was!?' Thorin continued, the space between them getting smaller. ' Do you know how I felt when I found out you were gone!?'

' Oh please, don't act like you care.' Bilbo interjected as he found his tongue again. ' You wanted to get rid of me. I saved you the trouble. You should thank me instead of yelling at me.'

' Thank you!?' Thorin screamed, closing the last few inches between them. ' Thank you for what?! For abandoning me?!'

' You didn't even want me there!' Bilbo spat at him. ' I did you a favor!'

' Of course I wanted you there! Would I have carried you to Rivendell if I wanted to get rid of you?!' Thorin yelled. ' Damn it, Bilbo! You're unbelievable!'

Bilbo wanted to respond to that, but he simply didn't get the chance. Thorin pulled him against him and crashed his lips on his in a way that almost seemed desperate.

Bilbo immediately kissed him back, wrapping his fingers into the dwarf's thick hair, pulling at it softly.

He wanted Thorin, his entire body longed for the dwarf and it didn't matter how unbelievable he found the idea, but Thorin seemed to want him too.

He opened his mouth a little when the dwarf's tongue pushed against his lips impatiently, giving him the chance to explore his tongue with his own.

They both where panting when they broke off the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes, taking in the other's essence.

' I love you, Bilbo.' Thorin whispered as he caressed the halfling's cheek.

' I,… I love you too.' Bilbo replied, then he fainted once again.


	13. You are the one

Bilbo felt fingers working through his hair when he gained consciousness again, making him growl softly out of pleasure. He always had loved it when someone played with his curls, softly brushing through them, caressing the skin on his head every now and then.

' Are you awake?' A low, warm voice asked, the fingers retreating out of his hair immediately.

' Hmmm, don't stop.' Bilbo muttered, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to lose the delighted feeling he was having. For the moment, he only wanted to enjoy Thorin's sweet touches, with the scent of the grass they were laying on filling up his nose.

The fingers returned into his hair, working their way through them again. ' Are you going to faint every time I kiss you?'

Now Bilbo did open his eyes, gazing directly into a pair of warm blue ones that hung above him.

' I don't know.' He replied, smiling shyly. ' Do you care to try?'

' I would love to kiss you again.' Thorin said, bringing his face closer to Bilbo's face . ' But I also would like to talk with you. And I can't talk with you if you faint again.'

Bilbo pouted, he knew this would come, the talking, the questions about why he ran away and he did understand his dwarf wanted some answers. But everything that had happened only a few hours ago, felt like it had been months to him. Then there also was the fact that he had acted incredibly stupid for reasons that werent longer valid.

As he sat up straight, so he could talk with the dwarf on eye level, he noticed his hair felt strangly heavy, it didn't fall in front of his eyes anymore either, like had been the case for the last couple of weeks. Then there also was the amused grin on Thorin's face, one that made it even more clear something had happened to his bunch of curly hair.

' On second thought...' Thorin said as he saw the halfling's surprised face. ' Let's try the kissing thing now.'

' I don't think so.' Bilbo replied, pushing his fingers onto the dwarf's lips. ' What did you do to my hair?'

The dwarven king's cheeks flushed slightly red, his smile however, never dissapeared from his face. ' I might have, kind of, braided it...'

Bilbo brushed his hand trough his hair. ' I must look ridicoulous with those things in my hair.'

' They suit you well. Don't worry.' Thorin replied while he took Bilbo's hand in his. ' I would never mess up one's hair.'

Bilbo rolled his eyes at him. ' Braids are for dwarves, not for hobbits.'

' Braids are for dwarves and for the one's a dwarf likes to court.' Thorin corrected him, still smiling. ' You ran away from me once, I'm making sure it won't happen again.'

Bilbo's eyes grew big out of surprise, tears of happiness welling up in them, but he didn't notice. ' You want to court me?'

' Of course I want to court you, you silly hobbit.' Thorin replied, this time he rolling his eyes at him. ' My one has been under my nose the entire time. It took me long enough to realize it and even longer to find out you felt the same way about me. I'm tired of waiting, I simply want you to be mine for the rest of our lives.'

Bilbo brushed his hand through his hair one more time, feeling the cold metal of the clasps Thorin used against his skin, unable to speak a word.

' Do you accept?' Thorin asked, getting a bit nervous by the halfling's silence.

' Of course I accept.' Bilbo replied, then practically jumped on the dwarf to embrace him into a tight hug. He pressed his face into the dwarf's hair, which (although they hadn't been in Erebor for months) still smelled like coals and metal. ' I love you.'

' Don't rush things, Bilbo. This is only one of the many courting gifts you are going to receive from me.' Thorin said, holding the halfling in his arms. ' I don't know how familiar you are with dwarf's courting their ones, but you have been warned. '

' I don't care about the gifts you are planning to give me.' Bilbo whispered into his ear. ' Your heart is all that I want.'

' It is?' Thorin asked as he let go of Bilbo. ' You are not going to take it and run away with it again, are you?'

Bilbo's cheeks flashed red by that question. ' I thought you wanted to get rid of me.'

' Why, in the name of Durin, would you think something like that?' Thorin asked, his gaze fixed upon the hobbit's guilty looking face. ' Did I ever give you the feeling I didn't wish to have you around?'

' I might have heard lord Elrond and you talking in Rivendell.' Bilbo admitted, his voice soft and full of shame. ' I thought you didn't want me around anymore. I thought you wanted to drop me off at the Shire and leave me there. And please, don't get mad about this, but I still can't understand why you would want me… I'm nothing but a simple hobbit from the Shire.'

Thorin raised his eyebrow. ' You are coming to conclusions way to fast, my dear Bilbo. Can't you use that head of yours for once? Before we left Erebor, what did I tell you I wanted my one to be like?'

' Your description, about how you wanted your one to be like, sounded nothing like me.' Bilbo defended himself.

' Oh please Bilbo. You are everything I ever wanted.' Thorin replied, patting the halfling's nose with his finger. ' You saved my life, twice and although it doesn't always shows on first sight, you have a courageous heart. You are sweet, you are kind, you don't hold grudges against anyone. You dare to go against my wishes, what I got to admit, is sometimes pretty irritating, but I know I need it every now and then. And then there is the less important part, but I, myself, think you might be the most handsome hobbit that ever walked middle earth.'

' How do you know?' Bilbo asked softly, looking up at the dwarf king.

' Know what?' Thorin send back the question, a frown creasing his brow.

' That I'm your one.' Bilbo replied, meeting the dwarf's eyes with his own. ' How do you know it's not just an idea you have because I'm the only one you had around for a while.'

Thorin sighed. ' What did I just tell you?'

' I heard what you said, Thorin. But that doesn't take away the fact that I'm just a simple hobbit.' Bilbo answered. ' There are more beings who have those qualities, so why would I be your one?'

' I want to be around you all the time. I miss you when you are gone, even if you are away for a few minutes. I find myself wanting to be the reason for your smile and I want to comfort you when you are sad. And although I don't faint every time we kiss, I certainly get weak in my knees. I love you, Bilbo Baggins. I just know you are my one.' Thorin said, caressing the halfling's cheek.

Bilbo smiled, tears off happiness making his view blurry. ' I love you to.'

Thorin softly kissed the halfling's lips, only deepening the kiss when Bilbo answered it eagerly.

' No fainting this time?' He asked after he ended the kiss. ' You are making progress.'

' I might be getting used to it.' Bilbo answered, pulling the dwarf towards him again. ' Maybe if you are a little more convincing.'

Thorin smiled, then pressed his lips against the halfling's again, this time a bit more fiercely.

He could feel Bilbo smile against his mouth as his hands found their way into the halfling's hair, pulling at the braids softly.

A moan escaped from his mouth as Bilbo bit in his lower lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth when it opened.

Bilbo started pulling at Thorin's shirt impatiently, but he didn't succeed in getting it off the dwarf's body. Not because he wasn't trying hard enough, but because Thorin simply wouldn't let him.

Bilbo pulled away from him, frowning. ' Why are you holding back?'

' You are going very fast all of a sudden.' Thorin replied as he turned the halfling around and placed him on his lap, folding his arms over Bilbo's chest. ' Let's take things slow. There's no need to rush.'

' But, … but I, …' Bilbo tried, but got silenced by the dwarf immediately.

' Do you want our first time to be outside, on this dirty grass, where anyone could walk in on us?' Thorin asked, starting to comb the halfling's hair again. ' And with everyone, I also mean orcs.'

Bilbo shivered by the thought and quickly shook his head.

' I figured.' Thorin replied, kissing Bilbo's cheeks. ' I'm happy with just holding you, kissing you and sweeping you of your feet over and over again.'

Bilbo turned towards the dwarf, a smile playing around his lips. ' I'm sure you'll have no trouble doing that.'

' I believe I won't.' Thorin said grinning, before he kissed his hobbit once again.


	14. Bag end

Entering Bag End, Lobelia was ecstatic as she still found it the way Bilbo had left it two years ago.

Nothing had changed, nothing had been moved, the only thing that was different were the weeds that had taken over the garden and the dust that had piled up on her cousins furniture.

She had ran over to Bag end as soon she heard the rumours, which she, until this day, didn't believe.

Bilbo indeed was gone, but instead of believing that he had ran off on an adventure with a bunch of dwarves, she told herself he just went to visit family or friends in a nearby village.

When he hadn't returned after a few weeks, she started to tell herself something must have happened to him along the way.

But the story of Bilbo going on an adventure, with a bunch of dwarves, she thought was ridiculous , because it simply wasn't something her cousin would do.

The only thing she couldn't ignore, was the fact that he had not returned to his beloved home.

And since he hadn't returned, she would take over Bag End with much pleasure, as she always had wanted to do.

The big amount of weeds and the dusty furniture were not a problem at all, she would take care of them without complaining and after all that hard work, she would finally move into Bag End.

 

Bilbo felt the familiar twitch of excitement in his stomach as he walked up to his house, hand in hand with his king under the mountain.

It hadn't occurred to him how much he had missed the place until he walked back into the Shire, welcomed by stares and mouths falling open as they got noticed by the Shirelings, but getting a careful welcome back from the most of them anyway.

Bilbo had to admit it felt good to be home again, even though it was only for a little while.

As soon as he had made some arrangements, he would go back to Erebor with Thorin, where he would marry his dwarf and where he would live the rest of his life with him.

' Wait.' Thorin said as they approached Bag End, putting his arm in front of Bilbo to make him stop.

' What?' Bilbo asked, looking at the dwarf in confusion. ' What's wrong?'

' The door is wide open.' Thorin replied, nodding at the hobbit hole. ' Someone's in there.'

Bilbo followed the dwarf's gaze to his home, finding that he was right, the door stood wide open and he was sure he hadn't left his house like that.

' That bloody hobbit of a Sackville-Baggins!' He growled, his blood instantly boiling out of rage. ' Think's she can have everything she wants! Well, she obviously hasn't met an angry Baggins-Took in her life, but that will change right now!'

'Wait.' Thorin said again, stopping Bilbo from stamping towards the house.

' Wait for what?! For her to leave the house?!' Bilbo snarled at him. ' Then we can wait forever!'

' Calm down, Bilbo. What if we give her a little surprise...' Thorin replied, a grin spreading over his face. ' Something she doesn't expect to happen at all.'

' Go on.' Bilbo said as he saw the dwarf's face, which was promising nothing but mischief. ' What's your plan?'

Walking up to Bilbo's house, Thorin had to admit the Sackville-Baggins had done her best on maintaining the garden. He couldn't spot a single piece of weed between the plants and the flowers.

As he entered the house, he couldn't detect any dust or cobwebs either, Bilbo's home smelled fresh and clean, not stale, like it was supposed to smell after being abandoned for two years.

He calmly walked towards the kitchen, following the sound of plates being stacked on each other, finding a female halfling at the counter, washing Bilbo's china with her back towards the door.

Thorin let out a little cough to make her aware of his presence.

The Sackville-Baggins turned around immediately, her jaw dropping and her face turning pale as she saw him standing in the doorway.

He smiled a little when he saw her looking for an escape route, to bad for her the only door in the kitchen was the one he was standing in.

' Excuse me, it wasn't my intention to scare you.' Thorin said with a soft, sweet voice. ' But the door was open and I honestly expected to find Bilbo Baggins in here. I thought he lived here?'

' Bilbo?' Lobelia asked in a high voice, her face still pale. ' Yes, he,... he used to live here.'

' Then, where did he go?' Thorin asked, walking towards her, making her push herself against the kitchen's counter.

' I don't know.' She quickly replied. ' People say he went on an adventure with dwarves. He hasn't been seen or heard from for two years.'

Thorin nodded. ' I see. Did you also hear what kind of adventure he went on?'

Lobelia shook her head. ' Only that he went with a bunch of your kind, mister...'

' Oh, excuse me again. My name is Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain.' Thorin replied smiling. ' As a matter of fact, Bilbo indeed went on an adventure with a bunch of my kind. To be more specific, he went with me and twelve other warriors to take back my kingdom from a dragon, named Smaug, in which, with Bilbo's help, we succeeded. I also know that this is not your home, but Bilbo's and I know he is not very pleased with the fact that you are living in it.'

Lobelia's face, which was already pale, turned even paler. ' He's alive?'

' He's here, you filthy rat. So far goes your little plan of stealing his home.' Thorin answered, his tone going from sweet to mean in less then a second. ' Bilbo!'

' Hello, Lobelia.' Bilbo said as he entered the kitchen, taking place next to Thorin and intertwining his fingers with the dwarf's. ' I see you met my fiance.'

' Your,... fiance?' Lobelia asked, now looking like she could get a stroke any second.

Bilbo nodded. ' Yes, Thorin and I are getting married. We will return to Erebor as soon I have made some arrangements here.'

Lobelia's face cleared up instantly. ' You are not staying in Bag End?'

' No, I am not.' Bilbo replied smiling. ' And neither are you. I want you to leave my house, Lobelia, right now. I'm only asking once nicely, if you are still in here when I have counted to ten, I will give my fiance permission to throw you out. And I can assure you, being thrown by a dwarf isn't pleasant.'

' But...' Lobelia tried, glaring at Bilbo.

' One… two...'Bilbo started counting.

' Damn it, Bilbo Baggins!' She snarled as she started moving. ' You will rue this day! I'll make sure of that!'

' Five… six….' Bilbo continued, paying no attention to her threats.

Lobelia glared at him one more time, then stamped out of Bag End without saying another word.

' Will we see her again?' Thorin asked, holding back a chuckle. ' It sounded like she wasn't done with you yet.'

Bilbo laughed. ' No, she always threatens me. But she never does anything. She has a big mouth but no guts.'

' Well, I'm glad we got rid of her so soon.' Thorin said smiling. ' Although the look on her face when she saw me was priceless.'

' I can imagine it.' Bilbo snickered, wrapping his arms around Thorin's waist. ' She probably thought you were scary.'

' Do you think I'm scary?' Thorin asked, caressing Bilbo's hair.

' No, not any more.' Bilbo answered, resting his head against the dwarf's chest.

' Not anymore? So, you once did think I was scary.' Thorin interjected, looking down at his hobbit.

' At first I thought you were scary, because I couldn't figure you out. I didn't know you and you wouldn't let me in. The few times you said something to me, you were yelling.' Bilbo explained, looking up at Thorin. ' But as soon you opened up to me, I found a true jewel.'

' So, you do like jewels?' Thorin asked teasingly.

' It was a compliment, you stupid dwarf.' Bilbo replied, giving Thorin a playful push. ' I already told you, all I want is your heart.'

' You already have it.' Thorin said, pulling Bilbo against him again.

' Then I have everything my heart desires.' Bilbo answered before he grabbed the dwarf's beard and pulled him down to kiss him.


	15. surprise

Bilbo ran around in his hobbit hole in distress, pulling open every drawer, throwing everything inside on the ground.

' Where is it?! It's supposed to be right here!' He muttered to himself, searching through the mess he had made in his bedroom like a madman. ' Bloody Lobelia had her filthy paws on everything. I can't find anything where it belongs...'

He moved on to the guestroom, repeating the task of pulling out drawers and throwing it's objects on the floor. ' Thank God I send Thorin out for groceries. If he could only see me like this...'

Not finding what he was searching for, he moved on to the living room, once again repeating the process he already had done in the hallway and the other two rooms.  
He couldn't believe his little box with his blue topaz set ring wasn't inside his night table anymore, the ring he had received from his mother, who had told him he should give it to the lass he wanted to marry. In his case it would be a lad, but he didn't think his mother would have minded, as long that he was happy.

Although Bilbo didn't know much about courting, since the whole business of courtship never interested him much, he at least wanted to give the ring to Thorin. And giving it to Thorin required finding it first. If he only knew were Lobelia had put the little box, he didn't even know if it was still in the house. But imagining his cousin having taken the ring made him shiver out of horror, so he pushed that thought aside.

His search through the living room didn't deliver him the ring though and he was on the verge of giving up as he remembered the reed basket which was standing in the hallway next to the front door. The basket didn't belong to him, what meant it probably was Lobelia's and he cursed himself for not looking into it before making a mess out of his house. With newborn hope he ran back into the hallway, where he picked up the basket and tipped it over, making its contents spread between the mess he had already made.

' Let's see.' He muttered as he started to search through the objects. ' My spare buttons, my sewing gear, my night table lamp,... yes, here it is.' With the box in his hand he jumped to his feet, making a little happy dance through the hallway while he opened up the box, revealing the blue jewel which would match perfectly with Thorin's beautiful eyes. The only problem he noticed while looking at the ring, was the fact that it was made for a hobbit's finger, what meant it wouldn't fit on Thorin's finger because he was no hobbit.

' A necklace.' Bilbo muttered to himself. ' I should have one somewhere around here, I thought I saw one while I was searching for the ring.' Once again he started to go through the mess that was laying on the floor, this time keeping his eyes open for something to hang the ring on.  
If Thorin couldn't wear it around his finger, he could wear it on the necklace. It didn't take him long to find the necklace he was searching for, although the hallway didn't get much neater in his attempt to find it.

Proudly he got to his feet again, hung the ring on the necklace, then did another happy dance out of joy. Thorin would love it, he was sure of that. He inserted the necklace with the ring on it back into the box, then danced towards the kitchen. He was only halfway through the hallway when he heard a loud crack, feeling something sting into his foot only a second later. He cried out in pain, then lifted his foot of the ground, understanding what just had happened when he saw the broken glass of a photo frame and the blood that slowly dripped on it from above.

' Damn it.' He cursed, very aware of the pain the fresh cut brought to his foot. He slowly started to the kitchen again, trying to avoid putting too much pressure on his injured foot. As he reached the kitchen, he grabbed a towel, made it wet, then sat down on a kitchen chair and pressed the wet towel against the wound to make the bleeding stop. He cursed again when he saw the trail of blood he had left on his way into the kitchen, instead of only cleaning up the mess he had made, he now also had to mop the floor.  
' Lovely.' Bilbo muttered.

' Bilbo, I'm home!' He heard Thorin call, then he heard two things fall on the ground before another yell came. ' Bilbo!'

Great, now Thorin was back already, so he would have to explain why the house was such a mess, preferably without spoiling the surprise he had for him.

' I'm here, I'm fine.' Bilbo replied as he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. ' I'm ok. There's nothing to worry about.'

' What happened?' A pale looking, startled Thorin asked. ' Why is the hallway such a mess and why, in the name of Durin, is there blood on the floor?'

' I was searching for something but I couldn't find it. So I kind of made a mess of the entire house.' Bilbo explained, smiling shyly at the dwarf. ' Then I finally found it, made a happy dance and managed to step into a piece of glass. That's why there's blood on the floor.'

Thorin raised his eyebrow. ' What could be so important, it's worth throwing every drawer and its contents on the floor?'

Bilbo shrugged. ' I can't tell you.'

' Why not?' Thorin asked, before he cowered in front of Bilbo to check out his injured foot. ' Is there anything you don't want me to know?'

' Stop asking me questions.' Bilbo wailed, looking down at the crouched dwarf. ' It's supposed to be a surprise and it won't be a surprise for much longer if you keep asking me questions.'

' Fine, fine.' Thorin replied, an amused smile appearing on his face. ' Your foot will be fine. The cut is not that deep and there isn't any glass in it either. It even stopped bleeding already.'

Bilbo sighed out of relieve. ' I should have watched where I was going.'

' You should have, indeed.' Thorin replied as he straightened himself again. ' Do you have any idea what a scare I got when I found the hallway wrecked like that? When I saw the blood on the floor. I thought that damned Lobelia had come back to actually take her revenge on you. Believe me, you never want to get back from getting groceries like that.'

' You worry too much. Nothing happened. I just did cut my foot, that's all.' Bilbo simply replied. ' Speaking of the groceries… where are they?'

' Probably soaking between the egg yolks by now.' Thorin answered. ' I dropped the bags when I came in.'

' You,… dropped the bags?' Bilbo asked, seeing his entire plan for the evening disappear like snow for the sun. ' Why would you do something like that?'

' You would drop the bags too if you had found the house like I did.' Thorin defended himself. ' I can look what we still can use. Not everything will be ruined, I guess.'

' No, no. Never mind.' Bilbo replied as he stood up from the chair. ' Sit down.'

' I'm fine standing, why should I sit down?' Thorin asked.

' Since I don't have the ingredients to make you dinner, which I did want to prepare for you before I gave you my surprise. I just as well can drop the whole plan of making dinner and give it to you now.' Bilbo replied impatiently. ' Now sit down.'

Thorin sighed, but he sat down anyway, knowing that Bilbo would tell him over and over again to sit down until he finally did.

' You know I'm not familiar with the process of courting. I don't know how it works and I honestly do not really care about it either. Because courting or no courting, I want to have you by my side forever.' Bilbo started, sliding his hand into the pocket of his shirt. ' I love you, Thorin Oakenshield and I will love you until the day that I die. You are my friend, you are my lover and you are my soul mate, my one if I say it in terms of dwarves. I honestly promise you never to part from your side, unless I am not given another choice. And as a token for my love for you, I want to give you this.'

Bilbo pulled the necklace with the ring on it out of his pocket and held it out to Thorin, who was looking at him with so much adoration it made him weak in the legs.

Thorin looked at the ring for a while without saying a word, tears forming in the corners of his eyes by the speech Bilbo just gave.

' Do you accept it?' Bilbo asked, pushing the necklace in Thorin's hand before he cupped the dwarf's face with both of his hands. ' Do you accept this ring as a token of my love for you?'

' Of course I accept it you silly hobbit.' Thorin said with a hoarse voice, then pulled Bilbo onto his lap. ' It's beautiful.'

' Like you.' Bilbo complimented him. ' Let me put it around your neck.'

Thorin handed the necklace to Bilbo again, who quickly and without much effort, attached it around the dwarf's neck.

' It looks great on you.' Bilbo said smiling, looking at the necklace. ' Like I thought it would.'

He looked at it for a while, watching it go up and down with every breath Thorin took.

' Do you like it?' He asked, then looked up at the dwarf, causing his breath to get stuck in his throat. As he looked into the dwarf's blue eyes, he could see right into his soul, love and passion radiated from them and he felt like it all was meant for him.

He stared into his eyes for a while, not able to break the connection, not able to look away and not wanting to either.

The way Thorin looked at him did send pleasant shivers down his spine, he could feel excitement growing in his lower stomach and on that moment he wanted his dwarf more than ever. He wanted to become one with him, mentally as well as physically.

Without thinking, he crashed his lips onto Thorin's, wrapping his hands into the dwarf's hair, making a mess of it, but he didn't care.

He pushed himself closer against Thorin's body, not leaving an inch of space between their chests or any other parts of their bodies.

Thorin eagerly answered the kiss, a moan escaping from his mouth as Bilbo's hand slid underneath his shirt.

He opened his mouth a bit when Bilbo's tongue pushed against his lips, allowing him to slide it into his mouth.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck as he stood up from the chair, picking him up in the process. His legs he wrapped around the dwarf's waist in order not to fall.

Thorin didn't seem to notice, his lips where still firmly on Bilbo's as he started towards the bedroom.

Bilbo pulled back a bit, his breath heavy and uncontrolled. ' Where are we going?'

' To the bedroom.' Thorin growled, a growl that sounded very sexy in Bilbo's ears. ' I'm not waiting until we get married. Screw the rules. I can't wait any longer.'

A wicked, devilish smile spread over Bilbo's face. ' Neither can I.'

 


	16. No regrets

The light of the moon, that shone through the window in Bilbo's bedroom, lightened the few strokes of grey that ran through Thorin's dark hair.

The silhouette of his slightly bended body made shadows dance over the walls.

He was sitting on a chair, supporting his head with his hand as he stared outside, his respiration barely hearable.

Bilbo, who was laying underneath the blankets in his bed, looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He didn't want the dwarf to know he was awake, he just wanted to watch him sitting there without anything to cover his beautiful naked body.

The dwarf seemed to be lost in thoughts, not aware of what was happening around him, nevertheless Bilbo didn't dare to move.

The moment he had woken up and had realized Thorin wasn't next to him anymore, he had opened his eyes just enough to find him at the window.

When he had seen the look on the dwarf's face, guilt had washed over him immediately.

Thorin clearly was upset about something, and Bilbo had a pretty good idea about what his dwarf wasn't happy about.

Last night had been amazing, close to perfect even, but thinking back about it, Bilbo realized he should have stopped the whole thing from happening.

He knew Thorin had wanted to take things slow, he knew the dwarf didn't want to sleep with him until they got married, and still, when Thorin had picked him up like that and had told him he was going to make love to him, he hadn't objected, had he?

Knowing that he should have objected, knowing that he should have stopped Thorin from something he would regret later, made him feel guiltier then he had ever felt in his whole life.

" You're awake." Thorin stated, turning his head towards Bilbo. " It's not nice to stare at people, you know."

Bilbo quickly closed his eyes and pretended he hadn't heard Thorin speaking.

" I know you are not sleeping, Bilbo." Thorin continued, a smile appearing on his face. " You snore a lot when you are asleep."

" I don't snore." Bilbo defended himself while opening his eyes. " Or do I?"

" No." Thorin replied grinning. " I only said so because I knew you would give yourself away."

Bilbo sighed, then sat up straight in the bed, wrapping the blankets closely around his body. " You seemed to be in deep thoughts. I didn't want to interrupt you."

" I was. I couldn't sleep." Thorin replied, the smile disappearing from his face. " I'm sorry if I woke you up."

" I'm sorry if I made you do something you didn't want." Bilbo mumbled, staring at the wall because he couldn't look Thorin in the eye.

" Huh? What?" Thorin asked, his eyes growing wide out of surprise.

" Nothing." Bilbo quickly replied.

" Are you assuming I regret sleeping with you?" Thorin asked startled, standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

He slowly walked towards the bed, not making any effort to cover the slightest bit of his body.

Bilbo watched as he came closer, enjoying the sight of his well build body without shame.

" Why do you think I regret sleeping with you?" Thorin asked as he sat down on the bed. " Or is it that you regret sleeping with me?"

" No, no. I don't regret sleeping with you. Of course not." Bilbo answered, being surprised by the dwarf's question. " It's just..., you said you wanted to wait and now we didn't wait. I should have stopped you, or I should have, at least, reminded you that you wanted to wait. And now I'm feeling guilty because I didn't."

Thorin gently pulled Bilbo into his arms. " I have no regrets Bilbo. And you don't have to feel guilty. Us making love has nothing to do with me not being able to sleep."

" Then what's troubling you?" Bilbo asked, rearranging the blankets to a way both of their bodies were covered.

" It's nothing. I only was wondering about some things." Thorin answered. " You don't have to tire your beautiful little head with it."

" Maybe I can help you." Bilbo said, resting his head against the dwarf's chest. " Clearly something is making you upset. I would do anything to make it go away."

Thorin sighed, then started to go through Bilbo's hair with his fingers. " I was wondering how it could be possible that you still want me. I mean, I have been a total ass to you most of the time, I have threatened you and the worst of all, I have banished you from Erebor because of a stupid jewel. And still you love me, how is that possible?"

Bilbo smiled. " I love you because I got to know the real you, the one that isn't hiding behind his facades, the one that values the ones he cares about, the one who doesn't kick out silly, pour hobbits out of his kingdom. I don't blame you for all these things, Thorin. Besides, the whole drama about the Arkenstone was my fault too. You trusted me and I betrayed that trust."

" You have a big heart, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin replied. " If I were you, I would be long gone."

" Luckily for you, I am me and not you." Bilbo replied, suppressing an upcoming yawn.

The warmth that radiated from Thorin's body made him drowsy and he closed his eyes, knowing he could fall asleep any moment.

" I'm very lucky, indeed." Thorin agreed. " Just having you around makes me happy."

Bilbo didn't feel the need to reply to that, now he wasn't feeling guilty anymore it was easier to daze of. He almost was asleep when a new question popped up in his head.

" Thorin?" He asked, checking if he wasn't sleeping.

" Hmm."

" Do you think the others will accept me as your one?"

He felt Thorin chuckle next to him. " You mean when they finally realize you are my one?"

" You think they won't know?" Bilbo send back the question. " Are you telling me, they will ask where your one is when we arrive back at Erebor."

" I'm sure of it. All of them will be expecting me to return with a lass. They probably will put the pieces together soon enough, but not immediately." Thorin answered, letting his finger follow Bilbo's cheekbone. " They will be trilled though. They all love you, they already see you as part of our kin."

" What if they are disappointed you didn't bring back a lass?" Bilbo asked, still being insecure about being accepted as Thorin's future spouse. " I don't knit, neither do I sew. Otherwise then cooking, I don't do anything they expect your future spouse to do."

" So basically you are saying you don't make me happy." Thorin replied, now teasingly caressing Bilbo's collarbone.

" No, I didn't say that." Bilbo quickly said. " What has making you happy to do with being accepted by your kin."

" All they would ever expect from my future spouse, is that he makes me happy." Thorin answered before he kissed Bilbo's hair. " And that he loves me of course. But I'm pretty sure you suffice on those requirements."

" Well, I do love you and you just told me I make you happy." Bilbo said smiling. " So I think there's no need for me to worry."

Thorin tightened his arms around Bilbo, then whispered in his ear. " And if they don't accept you, I'll simply glare at them, a lot."

Bilbo laughed. " I'm sure glaring will do the trick."

For the second time Bilbo closed his eyes, once again dozing off to sleep when he heard tree hard and urgent knocks on the door.

" Who's at the door this time of night?" Thorin asked, his body tensioning immediately.

" I have no idea." Bilbo replied, making no attempt to get out of the bed. " Let's just ignore it. They'll go away eventually."

He just had said that when three more knocks followed, these knocks even harder than the previous ones.

" Maybe we should get a look." Thorin proposed as he climbed out of the bed and quickly gathered his clothes. " Maybe it's urgent."

Bilbo followed his lead, but instead of picking up his clothes he put on his bathrobe.

When both of them were decent, Bilbo made his way to the door, Thorin following right behind him.

Once he had opened the door, his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide out of surprise.

In front of him was a hobbit lass who Bilbo remembered as being the neighbor of Drogo and Primula.

With her where three little boys, from who Bilbo knew all three of them.

One had curly black hair and blue eyes, the other two had bronze hair and looked a lot alike.

Bilbo looked at Frodo, Pepin and Merlin, all three boys clearly upset, then looked back at the girl who accompanied them with fearful eyes.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then spoke the words that made Bilbo's world fall apart.

" Something happened with their parents."


	17. Departure

Bilbo walked back into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he realized it was empty.

He just had put Frodo back to sleep and now he had expected to find Thorin on the couch, waiting for him.

The couch was empty though, and other than the two cups of tea that were still standing on the table, there was no evidence of him ever being there.

" Thorin?" Bilbo called, expecting him to come out of the kitchen or any other room for that matter.

When he got no answer, Bilbo went to check every room in his hole, but the dwarven king was nowhere to be found.

Thorin was gone...

Bilbo went back into the living room and slumped down onto the couch.

He sat there for a while, with his head cupped in his hands, his knees supporting his elbows.

" He is really gone." Bilbo whispered to himself, hot tears starting to run down his face as he recalled the fight he and Thorin had earlier on the evening.  
  


* * *

 

_Bilbo walked out of the guest bedroom after Frodo finally was asleep._

_He was exhausted, what wasn't that strange since he got called out of bed in the middle of the night, to see three children on his doorstep._

_Three children of whom the parents died the day before._

_He had been busy finding foster parents for Pippin and Merry for the rest of the day. Bringing the two children once he found family who wanted to take care of them. Between all of that he had tried to comfort the children the best he could._

_Although they were Still young, they knew well enough their parents were gone. But with Peppin and Merry taken care of, he still had Frodo to think of._

_Apart from him, the only living family the boy had were the Sackville - Bagginses._

_Bilbo didn't need to think twice about it. He would keep the boy._

_Although with that decision came the problem of Thorin._

_The dwarf had been waiting for him as he came out of the guest bedroom, his face unreadable._

_" We need to talk." Thorin had said._

_Only the tone of his voice, which was very soft and pretty cold, made Bilbo's heart feel like an iron fist grabbed it._

_He looked up at the dwarf in confusion, but Thorin's face didn't give away what he was feeling._

_" Let me make some tea first." Bilbo answered, only to delay what was coming. " Would you like some? "_

_Thorin nodded. " Yes, tea sounds nice."_

_The dwarf followed Bilbo into the kitchen, his gaze never leaving Bilbo's back while he was making tea._

_As soon the tea was finished they had taken place in the living room._

_" So what did you want to talk about?" Bilbo asked nervously._

_" Can't you guess that? " Thorin replied. " I want to talk to you about the boy."_

_Bilbo expected it to be something like that, although he had hoped the subject would turn out to be something entirely different._

_" What about him?" Bilbo asked, carefully eying the dwarf._

_" You want to keep him, don't you." Thorin said. It was more of a statement then a question._

_Bilbo slowly nodded. " And you have a problem with that."_

_Thorin looked at him and Bilbo could see he was carefully choosing his words._

_" Don't get me wrong Bilbo, I do want kids." Thorin started. " Someday, but not now. Not yet."_

_" So what are you suggesting I would do with him?" Bilbo asked._

_" I don't know." Thorin replied. " Doesn't he have any other family? "_

_" Besides Lobelia, no." Bilbo said. " And I won't give him to her. Over my dead body."_

_" So where does that leave us? " Thorin asked._

_" That leaves us right where we are now Thorin." Bilbo answered, getting a bit annoyed. " Please don't ask me to choose between the two of you."_

_" I'm not ready to have a kid Bilbo." Thorin replied a bit harder. " What do you expect from me? That I stay here, in Bag End , with you? To raise a boy that isn't our own!? I can't do that, I have to go back to Erebor eventually!"_

_" Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave him here!" Bilbo cried out. " I know you have to go back to Erebor and it would not surprise me if you'd rather go sooner than later!"_

_" Can't you find another place for the boy to stay?" Thorin asked, his voice getting louder with every word he spoke. " Do you really think it's weird I want it to be just the two of us for a while?!"_

_" No, I can't and I won't!" Bilbo spat at him. " You can have me and Frodo, or nothing at all! "_

_" Uncle Bilbo?" A soft voice spoke._

_Bilbo looked at the doorway, where Frodo was standing, the boy's eyes shifting from Bilbo to Thorin and back again._

_" Frodo, what are you doing out of bed? " Bilbo asked, getting to his feet immediately._

_" I woke up and heard you talking." Frodo said, clearly not comfortable._

_"Let's get you back into bed." Bilbo replied while he talked towards the boy._

_" We are in the middle of a discussion Bilbo." Thorin interfered._

_" Yes, we are. But Frodo has to deal with enough already without hearing us argue." Bilbo snarled at him. " Let me put him to bed first."_

_Then Bilbo walked out of the room, taking Frodo to the guest room again, leaving Thorin on his own._

 

 

And now he was gone. Thorin was gone.

Bilbo knew he wasn't happy with the situation, but he hadn't expected the dwarf to leave.

But he had, and now it was just him and Frodo.

Thorin Oakenshield was no longer a part of his life, no matter how much it hurt him.


	18. unexpected company

Thorin sat down at a table in the prancing pony waiting for his breakfast to be served.

It had taken him half of the night to get there, and once he had rented a room he wasn't able to find sleep.

No, he had laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Bilbo and the cruel way he had just left him. Like he didn't even care about the halfling at all.

He was ashamed of himself, he wondered how he could be that stupid. Running away instead of talking about their problems like adults.

Nevertheless he had stayed in Bree, wondering how he could raise a child.

His answer was simple, he could not.

 

 

" Thorin Oakenshield, what a lovely coincidence I find you here."

Thorin almost jumped at the sound, a feeling of deja vu crawling upon him.

" Good morning Gandalf." He stated as he looked up. " I guess you want to join me for breakfast."

He didn't really feel much for companie, but the wizard would join him anyway, so he figured he could at least ask.

" That sounds nice." Gandalf replied as he took a seat. " Now tell me Thorin, what brings you here? "

" I'd rather not talk about it." Thorin said, staring at the table.

" So you left that poor master Baggins and now you are the one that's hurting?" Gandalf simply asked. " That doesn't seem quite right to me."

Thorin stared at the wizard in disbelief. " How do you know about that? Did he tell you?"

" Oh no, I haven't seen Bilbo since I left Erebor months ago." Gandalf replied calmly. " I just have a habit of knowing things. You should know that Thorin."

" Then what was I supposed to do? " Thorin asked, giving the wizard a questioning look. " I can't raise a child. And Bilbo wants to keep him so badly..."

" You should follow your heart, Thorin." Gandalf replied. " I can't tell you what to do. But I can give you some advice. Have you ever considered Bilbo not wanting you to raise the child. Maybe the only thing he wants from you is for you to be there for him when he needs you to?"

" I don't understand." Thorin said. " Where are you going with this?"

" I assume you and Bilbo were returning to Erebor soon." Gandalf replied. " Once back there, you will have your hands full with all your kingly duties. What is Bilbo supposed to do, wait for you the entire day, until you finally find some time for him?"

" I will make plenty of time for him." Thorin said in his own defense. " What do you think? That I will throw him aside as soon we're back in Erebor?"

" No, I'm not saying that." Gandalf pointed out. " I'm only saying it would be nice for Bilbo if he had something or someone to keep him busy when you are working."

Thorin frowned, the wizard had a point. It would be nice for Bilbo to have someone to distract him when he was busy.

" Still Gandalf. Who says Bilbo still wants to come with me?" Thorin asked. " He'd probably rather stay in Bag End with the child. And I can't stay there."

" How do you know he doesn't want to come?" Gandalf returned the question. " Have you asked him?"

Thorin shook his head. " No, but…"

" Then go ask him!" The wizard practically shouted. " For a dwarf of your age, you certainly have a lot to learn about love, Thorin Oakenshield. Now go! Go get your burglar back!"

Thorin couldn't help to chuckle about the wizard's enthusiasm. " I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. "

* * *

Thorin ran almost the entire way back to Bag end, only slowing down to a walk when he was almost there.

Talking with Gandalf had made him realize how stupid he had been and now it was time for him to go and make things right.

He still didn't know how he was going to explain himself to Bilbo though, but he figured the words would come out when he saw him again.

Deep in thoughts he walked on, not noticing the smaller being coming towards him until he bumped into it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..." He started, then stopped as he saw who he had ran into. " Bilbo, what are you doing here?"

" What do you think I am doing here?!" Bilbo replied harshly as he got back to his feet. " Looking for you ofcourse!"

" You are angry." Thorin stated.

" Yes I'm angry! I have every right to be angry at you! " Bilbo yelled. " How dare you run of from me like that! I haven't slept all night because I worried sick about your well being! Wondering where the hell you could have gone!"

" I needed time to think." Thorin replied.

" You could have told me that! I could have understood that, if you had only told me!" Bilbo continued yelling, tears streaming down his face. " Instead of leaving me to wonder if you didn't want me anymore! For all I knew you ran off back to Erebor!"

" I'd never not want you, Bilbo." Thorin said, pulling Bilbo into his arms. " You're everything to me."

" And you are everything to me, Thorin." Bilbo sobbed, holding the dwarf tightly. " I was so afraid you left me for good."

" I'm sorry." Thorin replied, realizing how much he had hurt Bilbo. " I'll never do such thing again."

" You better not." Bilbo answered. " It would kill me."

" I'd rather not see you dead." Thorin said, stroking Bilbo's curls. " And I want you near me every minute, so I have a proposition for you."

Bilbo pulled himself away from him, looking up at him. " What might that proposition be?"

Thorin smiled. " Would you still like to go to Erebor with me?"

" Yes, but Frodo..." Bilbo started.

" Frodo can come with us." Thorin interrupted him. " I had a talk with an old friend and he kind of changed my mind about the whole situation."

Bilbo didn't reply, he only stared at the dwarf, new tears forming in his eyes.

" Say something." Thorin said, getting slightly nervous by the lack of reaction.

" I would love to." Bilbo finally said, throwing himself into Thorin's arms again.

" I figured you would." Thorin replied. " Speaking of Frodo. Where is he?"

Bilbo chuckled against his chest. " I left him with the neighbours. Who I told I had to go get back the love of my life."

" What's so funny about that?" Thorin asked.

" You should have seen the look on their faces." Bilbo said before he started to laugh. " It was priceless."

" Well, maybe if they see with whom you come back, the look on their faces would be even funnier." Thorin said.

" I would love to see that." Bilbo replied, still chuckling.

" Let's go then." Thorin said, intertwining his fingers with Bilbo's. " Let's go get our boy."


	19. home

Thorin took another sip of his ale, looking around the big room, watching the party in delight.

His journey had been long, his journey had been difficult at some points, but now he was back home again and it made him genuinely happy.

Even better, he was back home with his one.

 

The journey back had been easy, it was like all evil in middle earth had settled itself to rest.

They had stayed in the Shire for a couple more weeks, giving Bilbo the chance to make some more arrangements and to make sure his hobbit hole would not end up in the claws of Lobelia.

From the Shire they went back to Rivendell, where they had stayed for a week.

Giving Bilbo, and Frodo who seemed as enchanted by the place as his uncle, the chance to take a good look around.

Lord Elrond didn't mind their visit, he was glad enough Thorin and Bilbo were alright.

He also was very enthousiast about Frodo, who was curious and kept asking questions.

From Rivendell they made their way through the misty mountains.

It had given Bilbo the creeps to go back there once again.

He almost did have a panic attack when they found gollum had escaped from the ropes that tied him.

They didn't see the creature anywhere though, to great relieve of Thorin and Bilbo.

They stayed a few days at Beorn's house.

The shape shifter was happy to have some company and when they had to leave, he practically begged them to stay a little longer.

With the promise they would visit soon and that he would be invited to the wedding, Beorn let them go.

When they arrived in Mirkwood, Thorin suddenly had become very protective over Bilbo, especially when Legolas was around.

Bilbo himself had found it rather funny, but quickly had explained the situation to Legolas, who also found it amusing.

They stayed there for a couple of days before they moved on to Lake town.

The people of Lake town were busy rebuilding their home.

From what Thorin and Bilbo could see, they were doing a fine job.

After Lake town they went to Dale, where they met Bard again.

The bowman was very pleased with the way things were going and he was happy Thorin and Bilbo had found each other.

They only had stayed in Dale for a night, Thorin had been way to excited to go back home, he didn't want to stay in Dale any longer.

When they finally came through the gates of Erebor, they got a big welcome.

Apparently Kili had seen them coming and he had ran through the kingdom shouting they were back.

The company had been dumbstruck when they saw Thorin came back with only two hobbits and no lass, but it didn't take them very long to fit the pieces together.

When they realized Bilbo was Thorin's one, they burst out in cheering.

A party got planned, a party in honor of him and Bilbo.

And that party he was now attending, together with all the people that got invited.

 

 

" I put Frodo to bed. I hope he stays there." Bilbo said as he sat down next to Thorin.

The dwarf smiled, happy to see his one was back. " I'll send Kili and Fili to check on him in a little while."

" No, no. Don't do that." Bilbo quickly replied, looking at the two brothers, who were dancing through the crowd, a pint of ale in each hand. " If he isn't able to sleep, having Kili and Fili around certainly won't help. He'll be fine, don't worry about it."

" Let's bring out a toast." Thorin proposed, taking his ale.

" To what?" Bilbo asked.

" To us, of course." Thorin replied.

Bilbo also took his ale and held it towards Thorin. " To us."

 

 

" Thorin, Bilbo. Can I ask you a favor?" Ori asked while he sat down at their table.

Thorin looked at Bilbo, slightly raising his brow as he already knew what Ori was going to ask, then his gaze shifted to Ori again. " Go ahead."

" Well, I was wondering, since the two of you are getting married soon." Ori started, seemingly a bit nervous. " And the two of you will need a fitting outfit for that..."

" Yes Ori, go on." Thorin replied, giving the redhead a small smile.

" I was wondering if I could be of any help in making them." Ori quickly continued. " I already have some fantastic ideas."

Thorin again looked at Bilbo before he turned his attention back to Ori.

" You can make them." Thorin said. " But something simple. Certainly not to much shiny things on it."

Ori's face lit up in delight. " I won't disappoint you. Thank you."

Then the redhead was gone again, almost floating into the crowd.

" You know, this will lead to another fitting session." Bilbo stated. " And after that fitting session, he'll have to make adjustments, which will lead to another fitting session."

" I know, I know." Thorin replied, taking Bilbo's hand and squeezing it softly. " But he'd love to do it and he will do a fine job. Besides who am I to tell him he can't do it."

" His king." Bilbo retorted, stating the obvious.

" Yes. But what a king would I be if I forbid my people to do what they love most." Thorin responded.

Bilbo nodded in understandment. " Not a very good one I guess."

 

 

" Uncle, we have to congratulate you." Kili said as he and Fili sat down with them, putting down their ale on the table so hard it spilled.

" And why might that be?" Thorin asked, looking at his nephews, who clearly were drunk, in amusement.

" We have to congratulate you..." Fili started, looking at his brother who was already giggling.

" On having to travel middle earth in search for your one..." Kili managed to get out.

" To realize he has been underneath your nose the entire time." Fili ended the sentence before the both of them started laughing.

" Well, my dearest nephews. I have to congratulate you too." Thorin replied, a smile lingering around his lips.

" Aye, on being the best nephews anyone could ever have." Kili blurted out.

" No. Not on that." Thorin said. " But on having the gut to drink way too much, risking the gigantic hangover you'll definitely are going to have in the morning, knowing your mother won't leave you alone."

Kili and Fili frowned. " No fun, uncle."

Then they took their ale and ran off.

Bilbo chuckled. " Dis would actually do something like that?"

" I'm speaking out of experience." Thorin replied before he started laughing.

 

 

" The two of you seem to have fun."

Thorin looked up, his jaw dropping when he saw who was standing in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Bilbo beat him to it.

" You." Bilbo hissed, glaring at the lass standing in front of them. " What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from us!"

" I'm not one to take orders." Dalia replied. " Certainly not from a small hobbit."

" Get out of here!" Bilbo growled.

" Or else what? You can't take me down." Dalia huffed. " I still want my share of the treasure. Give it to me and I'll be gone."

" You have no right on that treasure." Bilbo replied, still glaring. " You won't get any of it."

" And who are you to decide such thing, hobbit?!" Dalia spat at him.

" I happen to be the king's soon to be husband." Bilbo retorted. " And I would like it if you left him alone."

" No." Dalia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Fine then. The hard way it is." Bilbo said, getting up from his chair and marching into the crowd.

It didn't take him long to return with Balin and Dwalin at his side.

" You can choose. Either you are leaving out of your own free will." Bilbo said to Dalia. " Or these two nice gentleman will drag you outside."

" This is not the last time you will see me, hobbit." Dalia replied, giving him an evil look.

" Actually, it is." Bilbo responded. " If you ever set foot in this kingdom again. I will make sure you end up in the dungeons."

" Another fair warning?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

" No, this is a threat." Bilbo coldly replied.

Dalia gave him one last glare before she turned around and started to walk away, closely followed by Dwalin and Balin.

" Well, that's settled again." Bilbo sighed, slumping back down in his chair.

He looked at the dwarf when he got no reply. Thorin was just staring at him.

" What?" Bilbo asked. " Did I do something wrong?

Thorin slowly shook his head. " No, I only found it very,... attractive, seeing you like that."

" Attractive?" Bilbo replied, giving him a questioning look.

" Aye, so attractive this party is getting boring." Thorin said, grabbing Bilbo's hand.

" Then what do you want to do?" Bilbo asked.

" We could go to my room." Thorin proposed, already getting up from his chair.

" That sounds interesting." Bilbo responded, following the dwarfs lead.

The two quickly left the party, hoping no one saw them sneaking out, hoping no one would disturb them for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
